Tout le monde veut sa part du Sevy
by Mr Peluche
Summary: Harry retrouve Severus complètement ivre dans un bar cinq ans après la bataille finale. Le Survivant décide donc de le ramener à Poudlard, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Le Bar

Bonjour bonjour ! :]

Ma toute première fic sur ce site.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :D

Je suis un peu long sur le début xD

Cette fanfiction prend en compte les 7 Tomes de J.K.R hormis la mort de Severus (Harry n'a donc pas les souvenirs) et l'attirance de Harry pour Ginny (Sans parler de l'épilogue x3, mais cela va de soit non ?).

**Attention attention; il y a des scènes homosexuelles dans cette fic, aussi, je conseille à toute personne susceptible d'être choquée par de telles scènes de bien vouloir cliquer sur la petite flèche en haut à gauche ;].**

Disclaimer: Les droits sont évidement à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas le moindre sous-sous en jouant avec les personnages. J'espère juste qu'elle pardonnera la façon dont je m'en sers u_u".

_Bref bonne lecture ;]_

* * *

**Tout le monde veut sa part du Sevy**

**Chapitre 1:Le bar**

La fuite était désormais le quotidien de Snape, rester caché, terré comme un rat, comme Pettigrow. Cette pensée révulsa Snape, se comparer à cette... chose lâche, lui, la personne qui devait sûrement être la moins lâche dans ce foutu monde. Il avait tué son mentor, la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans le chaos, les ténèbres et tout ça uniquement parce qu'il lui avait demandé, supplié. Tuer Dumbledore pour protéger l'innocence de Malfoy... Cela lui avait semblé si ridicule, enfin, ce qui l'avait surtout dérangé c'était que Dumbledore ne prenait pas en compte son âme à _lui,_ son plus fidèle homme. Pourquoi protéger uniquement l'âme de Draco ? Et la sienne alors ? Elle était déjà déchirée, mais tout de même, il avait tant fait, il s'était tant corrompu, il ne méritait pas un peu de reconnaissance et d'attention ? Le vieux fou ne s'était même pas intéressé à son âme ou tout simplement à son avis sur la question. L'avis et l'âme d'un ancien Mangemort, le bâtard graisseux, le traitre. Comme toujours, il avait été têtu et comme toujours, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, même la personne qui avait confiance en lui ne s'occupait pas de lui. Commettre un meurtre et pas n'importe lequel. Cela lui avait fait mal de tuer le vieux, moins mal que de savoir Lily condamnée, mais il avait quand même eu mal. Forcé de jouer l'éternel traitre, l'éternel Mangemort sans âme soit disant repentit assassinant de sang-froid l'un des plus grand sorcier du monde magique, un Dumbledore désarmé l'implorant, le suppliant de l'épargner. Enfin, l'épargner, il voulait que Severus le tue, il le suppliait de le tuer, torturant l'âme du pauvre sorcier comme jamais auparavant. Il avait dû tuer son seul ami devant témoins, des Mangemorts excités, un Draco terrifié et un Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité pétrifié par Dumbledore lui-même. Décidément, Albus aura tout dirigé jusqu'à la fin et même après, arrivant à donner des ordres à Severus depuis son portrait, l'homme avait continué de lui être fidèle malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il lui avait forcé à faire. Et maintenant, maintenant il était là, assis à ce comptoir miteux, attendant comme chaque soir le jour où Potter le trouva car il le trouvera, oh oui il le trouvera. L'ex-espion laissait des pistes au Survivant qui devait avoir une folle envie de tuer le bâtard graisseux qu'il était, Severus en était sûr et cela le soulageait, il allait enfin payer pour ses crimes, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, être délivré de toute cette culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps, il voulait mourir, la mort, la délivrance, _sa liberté_...

Snape poussa un soupir. Inaudible certes, mais un soupir quand même. Rien ne transparaissait de son état. Cependant, son masque d'impassibilité, de froideur et de haine était toujours aussi stoïque, inébranlable, vide d'expression, vide de vie. Il porta son regard noir et froid sur le verre de whisky pur malt face à lui, le verre à demi plein ou à demi-vide, tout comme sa misérable existence. Sa vie qui était remplie à moitié par la culpabilité de ses actes; Lily... Et s'en était trop, trop compliqué, trop douloureux, trop difficile de vivre avec de tels sentiments, mais il le devait, c'était sa rédemption, vivre en ne connaissant pas le bonheur. L'autre moitié de sa vie, il était facile de dire qu'elle était vide, le néant. Le bonheur, il n'y avait jamais eu droit et il n'y aura jamais droit, il devait se racheter, ou du moins essayer, il ne méritait pas le pardon, personne ne voulait lui accorder, pas même lui. Se pardonner un jour ? Non, il ne pourra pas, il ne devra pas, il n'avait aucun droit de « renouer » avec le bonheur, aucun.

Nouveau soupir et cette fois, l'ex-espion se saisit du verre, laissant ses longs doigts fins, souples et blafards jouer avec le verre, les laissant glisser contre la surface lisse et froide contenant le liquide âpre... On pouvait presque le comparer à sa vie, presque, son existence froide et âpre, désagréable, irritante pour la plus part des personnes qui l'avaient côtoyé. Contrairement à ce merveilleux breuvage, personne ne le convoitait, il ne réchauffait pas le corps de ses semblables et encore moins leur cœur, personne ne le voulait et il ne voulait personne. Il était habitué de toute manière, ne pas être aimé et ne pas aimé, provoquer la peur, être terrifiant et imposer le respect par un simple regard, par sa seule présence. Il en avait l'habitude et cela lui plut finalement, sa petite tranquillité de mal aimé.

Une fois encore, Snape soupira, mais cette fois-ci, l'on pu voir le désespoir sur son visage et sentir son malheur, sa détresse. Cet infime instant qui lui paru durer une éternité, mais tout de même, pour lui l'homme placide, c'était impensable, impossible, inimaginable, déshonorant même et de surcroit dans un lieu public... Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait toujours été maître de lui-même, il était, il avait été la terreur des cachots, encore plus redouté que le Lord Noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _son_ Seigneur... L'homme ne pu réfréner un sourire narquois, il était mort, vaincu, Potter le survivant, le _si beau et fort _Potter l'avait vaincu, _écœurant._

Snape renifla avec dédain avant d'avaler d'une traite le whisky moldu qui trônait fièrement sur le comptoir depuis plus d'une heure. Un bar moldu, un nouveau bar moldu toutes les semaines. Il attendait son heure, il ne fuyait pas, non. L'homme n'avait pas peur d'Azkaban, il avait connu bien pire et puis, Albus n'avait sûrement pas gardé son meurtre organisé secret, il avait du le dire, à Minerva, à Potter et peut être même au ministère. Il ne risquait rien alors, sauf peut être, un ou deux sorts de la part de Potter, peut être même un endoloris ou un Avada Kedavra, il l'espérait, vraiment. En réalité s'il se cachait de la sorte depuis cinq ans c'était uniquement par peur. Snape fit une mimique dégoutée à cette idée, la _peur._.. La peur de voir les regards changer à son égard, de se voir aimer. La peur de n'être plus redouté autant par ses élèves que par ses collègues ou même tout simplement, n'importe qu'elle personne du monde sorcier. Il avait toujours voulu de cette reconnaissance certes, mais pas aussi vite, pas comme ça, il voulait qu'on sache qu'il n'était pas un bâtard fini, mais il avait peur du changement, il avait toujours vécu dans la haine et le mépris de tous, leur rendant parfaitement bien. Toute cette reconnaissance qu'il allait sûrement recevoir quand tout le monde saura ce qu'il a fait pour Dumbledore, pour protéger Potter, le fils de Lily, Lily Evans, pas Lily Potter, non, Evans. Jamais il ne pourra avouer un jour qu'elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu, jamais. Pourtant, malgré cette soif de reconnaissance, il ne voulait pas voir sa vie changer, même si depuis ces cinq dernières années il était indéniable de dire que sa vie aussi misérable soit elle avait changé. Il écumait les bars jours après jours, nuits après nuits, pathétique. Une épave, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une épave, lui, le bâtard graisseux n'était maintenant plus qu'un bâtard graisseux alcoolique, pitoyable.

Snape leva la main pour que le barman lui apporte un autre verre de ce fameux whisky moldu ou lui remplisse le sien, peu importe. Severus s'en moquait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il voulait juste boire. Boire jusqu'à point d'heure, boire jusqu'à en oublier son nom, boire jusqu'au coma et avec un peu de chance, en oublier tous ses tourments. Alors, il pourrait à nouveau sentir cette douce chaleur dans sa bouche, dans son œsophage, dans ses entrailles et dans son cœur, cette chaleur qui lui avait toujours manquée, la chaleur de _l'amour_. Nouveau rictus du maître des potions. Depuis quand avait-il se genre de sentiments ridicules dignes d'une petite Poufsouffle de première année ? L'alcool était la seule chose en ce bas monde qui pouvait lui faire ressentir cela, personne ne l'avait aimé et personne ne l'aimera, c'était sans équivoque, c'était le béa-ba de sa vie, être mal aimé, tout simplement rejeté. Lily Evans, le petit rayon de soleil dans ses ténèbres, avec elle à ses côtés, il arrivait à être moins acerbe et presque poli, presque. Mais maintenant Lily n'était plus, il était de nouveau dans le noir. Vingt-deux ans, vingt-deux longues années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus de cent ans, le poids de sa culpabilité et de sa peine sûrement, il semblait vieux, miteux, comme ce bar. Vingt-deux ans qu'il l'avait perdue. Snape rigola intérieurement, c'était un rire froid, il n'était pas joyeux, il était désespéré. Quand Lily lui avait-il appartenu une journée ? L'avait-il au moins possédé un jour ? Ou même quelques minutes ? Quelques infimes secondes ? Non, en définitive, elle avait toujours appartenu à Potter, à cet infâme Potter, ce Griffondor vaniteux, méprisable et surtout aimé. Severus l'avait haï comme jamais personne n'avait haï auparavant et même après la mort de ce petit prétentieux, il avait continué de le haïr car c'était son rôle de protéger Lily et ce petit Griffon ne l'avait pas fait. _Elle était morte._

Severus leva les yeux qu'il avait baissés sans s'en rendre compte et constata que son verre était plein. L'ancien maître des potions fut déstabilisé un instant de ne pas avoir remarqué le barman remplir son verre, mais après une courte réflexion, il décida de n'y prêter aucune intention, il allait juste se rendre soûl. A nouveau, Snape vida son verre d'une traite. Etait-il si évident qu'il avait l'intention de quitter les lieux en ne sachant ni où il habite et encore moins qu'elle est son nom ? En tout cas, le barman semblait avoir compris et semblait être tout disposé à l'aider dans ce travail fastidieux. Le barman était si dévoué que Snape voyait son verre entièrement vide uniquement pendant la période où le verre n'était pas encore posé sur le comptoir.

Alors que Snape était profondément occupé à contempler une goutte de whisky sur le comptoir, une fine silhouette fit son apparition dans le bar, dévisageant chaque personne. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta à examiner que l'ancien maître des potions -qui s'était auto-exilé pendant cinq ans- lui tournant le dos. La silhouette se rapprocha lentement comme si elle s'approchait d'un dangereux hippogriffe mal luné. Le jeune homme s'assit à la droite de Snape sans pour autant que ce dernier ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il était définitivement trop soûl pour remarquer la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés qui semblait pourtant être venu pour lui.

Le jeune homme fut tout d'abord étonné voire même choqué de l'état de son ancien professeur de potions tant redouté dans cet état d'ivresse fortement avancé. L'homme qui avait été le plus grand cauchemar de ses sept années d'études à Poudlard, celui qui retirait des points sans raison valable à toutes les maisons sauf à la sienne, Serpentard. Et surtout, celui qui martyrisait les Griffondors et en particulier un, Harry, Harry Potter, le survivant, lui. Retirant des points au jeune homme pour des raisons plus farfelues, plus invraisemblables, plus rocambolesques, les unes que les autres. Cet homme que tout le monde pensait vide de sentiments humains regardait fixement une pauvre petit goutte de whisky comme si cette simple action allait lui enlever un poids, le délivrer de ses souffrances . Potter le savait, Snape souffrait et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, sa tristesse et son désespoir se lisaient très clairement sur son visage, son visage enfin humain et déformé par d'horribles sentiments. Potter était choqué, atterré. Comment l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui pouvait-il être le même qu'il avait toujours connu ? C'était tout simplement impensable. Ce n'était pas Severus Snape, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, ça ne pouvait pas... Comment cet homme qui était affalé sur le comptoir d'une manière si pitoyable pouvait être son ancien professeur ? La personne qui l'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années avec certes, une façon particulière de veiller sur lui, mais tout de même. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui, l'homme qui était passé par un chemin bien plus sombre que le commun des mortels. Un chemin si noir que personne ne pouvait lui faire confiance, personne sauf Albus Dumbeldore évidement, lui, ce grand homme avait eu une confiance aveugle en Snape de son vivant et même après sa mort. Dumbledore qui s'était porté garant de la bonne volonté de l'ex-Mangemort soit disant repenti lors du procès au Magenmagot, personne ne lui avait fait confiance hormis Lily et Albus. Aussi, quand Severus du tuer Dumbledore, même s'il n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître, cela l'avait déchiré, si déchiré qu'il en avait pleuré comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, d'abord Lily et ensuite Albus, s'en était trop. Et le résultat de cette overdose de douleur se tenait devant lui, étendu lamentablement sur la moitié du comptoir, livide, détruit: Severus Snape, le traitre qui n'en avait jamais été un. Car maintenant, Harry savait, Dumbledore lui avait tout raconté, tout, de A à Z enfin, seulement le passage du meurtre prémédité, mais s'en était déjà assez pour innocenté l'exilé, il pourrait revenir sans rien craindre en retour, il pouvait revenir à Poudlard terrifier les élèves et faire trembler ses collègues. Potter était bien décidé à le ramener, il lui devait bien ça et même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, leur haine cordiale était leur quotidien, un passe-temps comme un autre, un passe-temps qui manquait à Potter.

Harry continua d'examiner Snape sans bruit pendant un moment, toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ce qui n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une ombre de l'homme qu'il avait connu, qu'il avait tant détesté et tant méprisé. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait une partie, une infime partie de son histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'infâme directeur des Serpentards -car il allait le redevenir, il ferrait tout pour- était en fait bien plus courageux que les trois quarts des Griffondors, bien plus courageux que lui, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu. En réalité il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et sûrement le plus courageux de tous. Harry voulait lui dire et voulait s'excuser, mais l'ancien Griffondor savait pertinemment que Snape ne voudrait pas entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche, il aurait sans doute un sourire narquois et reniflera dédaigneusement, comme il le faisait avant. Harry soupira intérieurement, il lui était bizarre de se dire que son professeur lui avait manqué, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il lui avait manqué.

Harry hésita, devait-il le sortir de ses pensées maintenant ou devait-il attendre que le maître des potions soit plus enclin à le suivre ? La deuxième solution le fit sourire. Jamais Snape ne sera enclin à le suivre et même si c'était pour une question de vie ou de mort. Aussi, Harry pencha pour la troisième option: attendre que Snape soit tout simplement trop ivre pour tenir sur le tabouret et le comptoir pour pouvoir le kidnapper. Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment. Il l'avait poursuivit pendant cinq ans, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes. Harry sourit de nouveau, le barman venait de resservir une nouvelle fois le maître des potions et ce dernier n'arrivait pas à trouver l'entrée de sa bouche pour y verser le liquide. La bouteille était bientôt vide, il restait juste quelques larmes de whisky au fond, encore un tout petit peu et il sera parfaitement apte à être transporté.

Harry leva la main, demandant ainsi au barman de lui apporter un verre de whisky. Il avait bien le droit à un petit remontant non ? Il ne pourrait pas transplaner devant ces moldus. Ce moldu en fait, le bar était vide. Quand son verre fut rempli, le survivant s'accorda une petit gorgée et ne pu dissimuler une grimace lorsque le liquide coula en lui. C'était fort... Le breuvage lui brûla l'œsophage et le reste de son système digestif d'une manière fort agréable, lui réchauffant aussi le corps et le cœur délicatement. Cette sensation était si agréable que l'ancien Griffondor du se retenir pour ne pas vider son verre d'une traite. Harry se lança alors dans un rapide repérage des lieux pour ne plus penser à l'alcool qui lui tendait les bras. Et puis, n'avait pas encore porté trop d'importance au décor qui l'entourait tellement il avait été _heureux _d'avoir retrouvé Snape. Le bar n'était pas accueillant, il était crasseux et miteux il n'y avait aucun client hormis Snape et lui. Le barman nettoyait tranquillement sa vaisselle sans se rende compte que chaque coup de chiffon salissait encore plus les verres dans un état déjà bien déplorable.

Le boom caractéristique d'un corps tombant sur le sol suivit d'un grognement le fit sortirent de ses pensées. Snape venait de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Harry eut un sourire triomphant, il pouvait passer à l'acte. Le jeune homme attrapa son verre, le vida cul-sec, grimaça une nouvelle fois en sentant les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme et fit claquer le verre sur le comptoir. Puis, dans un mouvement souple et assuré, il se leva et se dirigea vers un Snape inerte voulant apparemment passer la nuit ici. Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon, en sortit assez d'argent pour payer les deux consommations et même de permettre au propriétaire de racheter une nouvelle vaisselle. Harry jeta négligemment l'argent sur le comptoir et se pencha pour soulever le corps de Snape. Le barman compris immédiatement les intentions du jeune homme quand il le vit se pencher sur le corps, mais les petites pièces et les billets sur la tables lui firent étrangement lever les yeux dans une autre direction. Harry pouvait donc opérer tranquillement, ordonnant à Snape de s'appuyer sur son épaule pour marcher. Dumbledore allait faire une drôle de tête quand le jeune homme allait lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur Snape. Harry rigola intérieurement et poussa la porte du bar: _Kidnapping réussi._

* * *

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre.

Pourquoi ne pas mettre quelques petites reviews pour que je puisse voir si je commence bien (ou mal) ? :]

Je posterai le chapitre II dans une semaine ou deux, de quoi vous faire languir (ou pas d'ailleurs) xD


	2. Ramener Severus

Bonjour !

Finalement le deuxième chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévu :].

Pas grand chose à dire d'autre x]

_Bonne Lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Ramener Severus**

Déjà le bar n'était plus qu'une petite silhouette au loin. Harry emmena Snape dans une petite ruelle sombre, personne ne pourrait les voir ici, ils étaient tranquilles. Harry regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne les avait vu, puis, il traîna son ancien professeur dans la ruelle. En poussant un soupir de soulagement il posa l'homme sur le sol. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il était très lourd le vieux Snape. Le jeune sorcier se cambra en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour faire craquer son pauvre dos qui avait souffert de la charge. Il ne devait pas se précipiter, il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'énerver Snape, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il aurait tout loisir de le faire à Poudlard. Harry eut un petit sourire malicieux, il avait hâte d'y être, sa première récompense serait de voir la tête de Snape une fois ce dernier dégrisé. Potter savait déjà que l'ancien maître des potions n'allait pas trouver à son goût la façon dont il l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Peut être voudra-t-il le mettre en retenue ou le coller ? Par pur reflex évidement, cela faisait bien longtemps que Potter n'était plus étudiant à Poudlard. Le jeune homme se demandait si la seconde réaction serait de lui lancer un avada kedavra ou bien de lui sauter à la gorge et de le secouer comme un prunier tout en lui serrant méticuleuse la gorge. Harry gloussa, il avait de plus en plus hâte, le château allait être plus terrifiant maintenant. Slughorn n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant que Snape. Qui pouvait être plus impressionnant que Snape ? Personne probablement. Il fallait dire que Snape, pour terrifier les élèves, était passé maître en la matière. Enlevant des points et collant injustement, sans oublier son caractère acerbe et sa façon toute particulière de débuter les cours en refermant la porte dans un bruit assourdissant. Son regard noir qui vous transperçait comme s'il s'agissait de puissants piques y était également probablement pour quelque chose.

Harry entrepris d'examiner la rue de fond en comble. Il ne fallait rien négliger, un moldu pouvait se trouver dans un recoin de cette ruelle apparemment calme et déserte pour X raison et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient déjà assez pénibles lorsqu'il ne se passait rien d'illégal alors si un moldu le voyait transplaner, il n'avait pas fini t'entendre parler de son manque de discrétion et patati et patata. Harry en avait marre de ce ministère, il était vraiment pénible et contraignant. Tout en ronchonnant intérieurement, il fouilla minutieusement la rue. Snape quant à lui, il était toujours dans les vapes agréables de l'alcool. Dormant paisiblement contre le mur il n'avait pas encore à avoir peur de la gueule de bois monumentale qu'il allait avoir le lendemain. Pourtant, même dans ce demi-sommeil, il pouvait sentir quelqu'un s'activer à côté de lui. Aussi, dans un bref instant de lucidité, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit qu'une paire de fesses se dandiner sous son nez avant de devoir fermer ses paupières qui pesaient une tonne. Il pouvait bien dormir un peu, il l'avait bien mérité. Snape se replongea dans un pseudo-sommeil causé par le whisky. Il était très bien ici, mais apparemment la personne à qui appartenaient les fesses n'était pas de cette avis. Snape poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsque deux bras chauds le soulevèrent du sol. Bien que le contact en était très agréable, Snape n'aimait pas le fait d'être soulevé comme ça, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide.

La ruelle était vide. Harry pouvait donc transplaner sans problème ou presque car lorsque le jeune homme se pencha pour récupérer Snape, ce dernier poussa un grognement assez éloquent: il ne voulait pas bouger. Harry poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et blasé. Décidément, même complètement ivre, Snape restait l'homme associable qu'il avait connu. Il avait sûrement bien fait de lui prendre sa baguette. Harry aurait été embêté si l'autre lui avait lancé un sort impardonnable pendant qu'il le ramenait aux cachots et il ne tenait pas non plus à expliquer pourquoi il avait réussi à se faire battre en « duel » par un sorcier soûl. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. Même s'il se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser les gens de lui, il avait tout de même un peu d'amour propre. Se faire humilier par Snape était déjà une chose peu agréable, mais se faire humilier par un Snape complètement ivre lors d'un « duel », était une chose encore pire. Aussi, pour détendre son ancien professeur, le survivant décida de « rassurer » Snape et ce fut de sa voix qu'il pu la plus douce qu'il susurra à l'oreille de Snape qu'il allait l'emmener dans un bon lit. A cette idée, le maître des potions sembla se décrisper et il se laissa soulever par Harry. Profitant de ce moment inespéré que lui offrait l'ex-Mangemort, ce-dernier transplana avec lui jusqu'à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas espéré pouvoir arriver au château aussi rapidement, c'était même inespéré.

Les deux hommes atterrir devant les grilles du château. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa sixième année. Mais cette fois, Snape ne se trouvait pas de l'autre côté de la grille et il n'arborait pas un air méprisant. Harry soupira et rigola intérieurement. Plus ils approchaient du château et plus il avait envie de renouer avec Snape. Plus ils avançaient et plus Harry avait envie de se faire de nouveau enguirlander par Snape. Il était peut être masochiste après tout... Le jeune homme poussa les grilles et traina Snape dans le parc, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le maître des potions ralentissait de plus en plus le pas, s'appuyant également de plus en plus sur Potter qui le soutenait tant bien que mal. Le jeune homme commença à faiblir de plus en plus sous le poids de Snape, il se courba de plus en plus sur le côté gauche pour garder son équilibre. Equilibre qu'il ne garda pas longtemps car l'autre s'emmêla les pieds et s'écroula de tout son long sur Potter. Le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un juron de sa bouche fine et délicate. Ils étaient presque arrivés et l'autre tombait lourdement sur lui. Encore un moyen de l'embêter inconsciemment. Harry fut tenté un court instant de laisser le maître des potions décuver ici. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il irait bien se coucher dans son lit douillé, poser sa tête sur son oreiller moelleux... le paradis.

Ce fut un Harry couché sur le ventre avec un Snape définitivement ivre en guise de couverture qui souffla de désespoir. Pourquoi tout ne se passait pas simplement ? Pourquoi Snape ne s'était pas laissé porter tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots au lieu de s'écrouler comme une masse sur lui. Harry fit mine de jouer du piano dans l'herbe avec sa main droite avant de s'extirper tant bien que mal de sous l'ex-espion. Une fois sortit de son emprise, il le releva sans ménagement et lui envoya une bonne claque qui résonna dans l'immense parc désert à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. L'effet fut immédiat, Snape ouvrit les yeux de surprise en laissant échapper un petit hoquet. Harry satisfait, tira sur le bras du Mangemort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait avancer. Il n'avait pas toute la nuit après tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était heureux de revoir son professeur qu'il devait se le trimballer toute la nuit. Au grand étonnement du brun, Snape obtempéra sans trop broncher et ce fut une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir manqué à plusieurs reprises de tomber à nouveau sur le sol que les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la grande porte en bois massif et sombre. Harry l'ouvrit et pris une grand respiration. Ils devaient descendre les escaliers. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, Snape avait déjà suffisamment de mal à marcher sur une surface plane.

Le bruit d'un corps qui roule se fit entendre dans l'entrée principale. Harry grimaça en regardant Snape dévaler les escaliers et en même temps, il resta figé en se demandant comment cela avait-il pu se passer. Ils étaient tous les deux en haut des marches quand soudain, pour une raison inconnue, le maître des potions s'était violemment dégagé de Harry et en avait perdu son équilibre déjà peu élevé. Snape était tombé dans les escaliers et les avait tous dévalés. Maintenant, il était allongé sur le ventre, ne bougeant plus, mais il n'était pas mort. Harry pouvait l'entendre grogner. Il ne semblait pas non plus blessé, mais la chute avait dû le dégrisé un peu car il commençait à pester contre l'architecte qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre des marches ici. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, un Snape blessé aurait été encore plus dur à ramener et c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Harry descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

« Ne bougez pas, vous vous êtes peut être cassé quelque chose. » Sa voix était basse et il doutait que Snape l'ait entendu. Harry se pencha sur l'homme qui essayait de se relever en prenant appuis sur les marches et lorsque le brun le frôla, il se crispa et se dégagea le bras d'un geste vif.

« Ne me touchez pas. »

« Il faut bien que je vous aide, vous n'arrivez même pas à tenir debout. »

« Je préfèrerai mettre ma vie entre les mains de Mr. Londubat. »

« Oh ! Bien, je vais le chercher dans ce cas. »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi Pot- » Snape trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à une marche.

« Vous êtes vraiment têtu. » Harry roula des yeux.

Etonnant, même ivre il arrivait à être désagréable et son sens de la répartie était visiblement toujours actif. Pourtant, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Harry pris donc Snape par les épaules et le souleva d'un coup net qui fit grogner de mécontentement le serpentard. Cependant, Harry n'écoutait pas et Snape ne semblait pas si retissant à se faire aider qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Harry et Snape continuèrent donc leur laborieuse avancée vers les cachots. La température se faisait de plus en plus fraîche et Harry qui n'était vêtu que d'un T-shirt et d'un jean commençait à frissonner. Pourquoi diable faisait-il si froid dans ces maudits cachots même en plein mois d'août ? Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré avoir à ramener un autre professeur, au moins, les autres ne dormaient pas dans des cachots qui avaient une température avoisinant le négatif même en été. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Snape n'ait jamais été retrouvé mort congelé dans ses appartements. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'appartements, Harry ne connaissait pas le chemin... Il s'arrêta, forçant Snape à en faire de même. L'homme lui jeta une oeillade meurtrière pas vraiment convaincante en signe de désapprobation. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit ce foutu gamin qui le trouve ? Oui bon, il était de mauvaise foi. S'était lui qui avait voulu être retrouvé par Potter et personne d'autre... Mais tout de même, l'aider, l'ai-der ! Snape voulait qu'il l'achève. Il voulait être délivré, être libre. Il voulait être mort et non pas ivre dans les bras de cet imbécile de Griffondor touché par le syndrome du super héros. Putain de vie ! Putain de Potter ! Snape grogna. Il n'aimait pas la vulgarité. Putain de Potter.

« Je ne sais pas où sont vos appartements.... Vous souvenez-vous de leur emplacement ? » Harry savait que sa question allait lui coûter une raillerie de la part de Snape, mais bon, il avait l'habitude.

« Non. »

La voix de Snape avait été claire et concise, la voix d'un homme parfaitement sobre. La voix d'un homme parfaitement sûr de lui. Harry s'était attendu à des sarcasmes, mais pas à un 'non' net et tranchant. Ils étaient mal. Harry commença à paniquer quelque peu. Il ne voulait pas mourir congelé avec Snape dans les cachots de Poudlard. Le brun se ressaisit rapidement. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour retrouver son calme.

« Souvenez-vous.... Allez, essayez. » Sa voix était suppliante

« ….. » Le silence s'installa. « Tout droit, à droite, tableau de Slazar. »

Harry hocha la tête. Bien, il avait sûrement voulu dire 'Salazar'... Depuis quand y avait-il un tableau de Salazar dans les cachots ? Harry fronça les sourcils comme si cette action allait l'aider à mieux fouiller dans sa mémoire. Puis, n'arrivant pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque tableau dans les cachots, il haussa les épaules et continua tout droit et tourna à droite comme lui avait dit Snape. A son grand étonnement il y avait effectivement un tableau de Salazar sur le mur. Seule décoration de tous les cachots si l'on excluait les statues de gargouilles. Harry fut si troublé par la présence de ce tableau qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Snape avait réussi à ouvrir un passage là où se trouvait auparavant le fameux tableau. Se fut une voix cassante qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Potter arrêtez de rêvasser. A moins que vous ayez l'intention de nous faire passer la nuit dans le couloir. »

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais à tout les coups vulgaire dans sa barbe avant d'aider Snape à rentrer dans les appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se laissa subjuguer par la beauté des lieux pendant que l'ancien Mangemort se dirigeait vers une porte adjacente. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas suffisamment dessoûlé pour réussir à tourner la poignée. Snape jura contre la porte avant de relever la tête en direction de Harry. L'élu aurait aimé examiner encore un peu cette pièce, elle était vraiment tout l'inverse du personnage. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce, les flammes offrant une lumière tamisée fort agréable, chaleureuse. L'ombre des quelques meubles présents dans la pièce dansant sur les murs ou plutôt sur l'immense bibliothèque qui avait remplacé les murs de la pièce. Il y avait des livres à perte de vue, s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux fauteuils en cuir, la table basse -quoique dissimulée sous une pile de grimoires-, un tapis vert et argent avec l'emblème des Serpentards et un bureau jonché de copies de toutes sortes, Harry aurait juré qu'il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Hermione serait ravie de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le survivant avait même crut apercevoir des grimoires de magie noire.

« Voudriez-vous bien ouvrir cette porte ? »

Le ton était sans équivoque, ce n'était pas une vraie question. La voix était autoritaire et menaçante. Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, se jurant qu'il allait examiner plus en détail ce qui s'apparentait à un salon-bibliothèque lorsque Snape serait couché. Harry entra le premier dans la chambre. Là encore il fut surpris. La chambre de Snape était bien loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle était accueillante, tout l'inverse du maître des lieux. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, habillé de plusieurs oreillers et d'un drap vert orné d'argent. Le directeur était un fervent serpentard. Là encore, une cheminée procurait une lumière douce à la pièce. Pièce qui ne possédait aucun autre meuble hormis le lit, deux tables de nuit et une commode. Snape ne se soucia pas de l'ancien griffondor et lui emboita le pas tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Il n'aimait pas les vêtements moldus, ils n'étaient pas confortables. Snape était donc ravi de pouvoir enfin enlever cette chemise noire et ce pantalon noir (on ne se refait pas). Alors qu'il essayait avec peine de déboutonner sa chemise, Harry le regardait faire avec amusement. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé mettre de son vivant un pied ou même un cheveu dans les appartements de Snape et encore moins dans sa chambre. Il était certes déjà entré dans son bureau pour ses cours particuliers de « potions », mais maintenant, les circonstances étaient plus... Intimes. Potter avait encore moins pensé voir un jour son ancien professeur se déshabiller devant lui. Enfin, Snape essayait de se déshabiller. Harry leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré et amusé. Il s'approcha de Snape dans un pas de velours et entrepris de déboutonner la chemise de son aîné ce qui ne plus pas du tout à ce-dernier. Harry se retrouva très rapidement encastré dans le mur le plus proche, un Snape furieux le tenant avec force.

« J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide. » On pouvait très nettement sentir une pointe de défis dans la voix d'Harry et voir dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude une étrange étincelles perverses.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Mr. Potter et encore moins de vous. » Vociféra Snape.

« Ah ? Pourtant, vous n'arrivez même pas à déboutonner votre chemise. » Le jeune homme affichait maintenant un sourire en coin.

« De-hors Pot-ter. » Snape se faisait plus insistant, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Harry baissa la tête: Perdu. Snape était redevenu aussi calme qu'à l'accoutume. Harry avait espéré avoir droit à une petite joute verbale comme récompense, mais apparemment le maître des cachots ne voulait pas jouer. Harry fini cependant par relever la tête: il avait une idée. Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec dédain. Harry sourit et ramena son genoux sur l'entre-jambe de Snape. Puis, après avoir langoureusement caresser de son genoux le maître des potions -qui s'attendait visiblement à tout sauf à ça-, Harry attaqua l'oreille de Snape, lui mordillant gentiment et lui suçotant le lobe avec envie. Une main fine remplaça le genoux noueux et entrepris de caresser, d'effleurer le membre de Snape, s'éloignant parfois de la zone pour aller titiller l'aine. Harry se délogea cependant de l'emprise de Snape et se dirigea d'un pas souple et nonchalant vers la sortie en soufflant un « C'est vous le patron. » qu'il voulait innocent. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais cela avait semblé être une bonne idée au début. Au moins, le maitre des potions allait réagir. C'était obligé. Le brun sourit tout en avançant tranquillement vers la porte, se demandant s'il allait se retrouver ficelé comme un saucisson pour servir d'ingrédient dans une quelconque potion ou s'il aurait le plaisir de goutter à une potion ayant les mêmes effets qu'un endoloris. Cette idée eut comme effet de donner au survivant un frisson glacial mémorable. Il avait peut être abusé, en plus il ne savait même pas si Snape était gay... Il avait oublié ce détail, mais ce qui était fait était. Au moins il mourrait heureux... Quoique. Le survivant pria tout de même Merlin. Juste au cas où. Harry passa la porte de la chambre, se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon si accueillant et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il attendit une fraction de seconde et ouvrit la porte.

« Au revoir Monsieur. »

CLAC. La porte venait de se refermer devant lui dans un bruit assourdissant. Une main était posée contre cette dernière. Une main blafarde et tremblante de colère. Aïe...

* * *

Je suis méchant (pauvre Severus) ~

Pas de lemon pour cette fois. Non ne me jetez pas la pierre amis pervers !

Le Chapitre 3 n'arrivera sûrement pas aussi vite (les cours reprennent x).

Il sera sûrement en ligne vendredi (en tout cas je vais essayer).


	3. Une nuit dans les cachots

Bonsoir !

(Une micro avance x)

Le rythme accélère dans ce chapitre (enfin je trouve, mais c'est une question de point de vue).

(Le texte a été corrigé ;). Désolé aux premiers lecteurs...)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

_Bonne lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 3: Une nuit dans les Cachots**

**Chapitre 3: Une nuit dans les Cachots**

Snape était en état de choc. Avait-il rêvé ou Potter lui avait bien... Caressé l'entre jambe et mordillé l'oreille ? Non, il n'avait pas osé. Potter était certes un stupide imbécile congénital, mais tout de même, il n'était pas suicidaire. Le brun n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'attirer les foudres de son ancien maître des potions... Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises pendant sa scolarité. Snape se crispa. Serrant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces, sans parler de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la surface froide et rugueuse du mur. Du mur ? Il tenait Potter, comment sa prise pouvait-elle se refermer autre part que sur les poignets du jeune homme ? Cette révélation sortit l'ancien Mangemort de sa réflexion et il découvrit devant lui, à son grand étonnement, un simple mur. Quand ? Snape ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander au mur comment Potter avait pu partir comme ça, mais se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette demande, l'homme se ravisa et ferma la bouche dans un clop caractéristique. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement. Après avoir suffisamment reprit contenance, Snape se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie qui était sans aucun doute la destination de l'ex-Griffondor. Et oui, il était là, la main posée sur la poignée. Snape arriva au niveau de la porte au même instant où l'autre ouvrait lentement cette dernière. L'ancien professeur put entendre un « Au revoir » du Griffondor, mais ni prêta aucune attention. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Potter partir comme ça. Cela serait bien trop facile, beaucoup trop facile. Potter méritait une punition et Snape avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question. Potter voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Et bien il allait être servi. Il allait regretter amèrement de ne pas être resté avec sa bande de groupies bavantes. Snape avança son bras droit pour refermer violemment la porte. En fermant la porte, il venait d'annoncer le signal de départ, le jeu commençait. Snape resta un moment prostré là, il attendait une réaction de Potter, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Le Serpentard eut un rictus mauvais -véritablement malsain même- et ce fut dans un mouvement vif qu'il attrapa le bras de Potter. Sans dire un seul mot, il traina le jeune homme vers le centre de la pièce, le lâcha et pointa du doigt l'un des deux fauteuils entourant la cheminée. Potter le regarda avec appréhension et incompréhension. Pensait-il qu'il était un vulgaire chien ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Assis. »

La voix de Snape était traînante et presque murmurée. On pouvait très nettement sentir un agacement profond. Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, il n'était pas fou au point de désobéir à un Snape passablement énervé par son approche. Ses prières pour Merlin ne semblaient pas avoir marché. Harry baissa la tête devant le regard assassin que lui lançait Snape. A cet instant, il aurait préféré regarder un Basilic dans le blanc des yeux. Se faire foudroyer du regard par cet être mystique alléchait particulièrement Harry qui commençait à douter de sa survie. Le jeune homme commença à triturer ses doigts et entortiller ses pieds, sa nervosité était aussi bien visible que palpable. Ses yeux verts émeraude fixaient avec tant d'insistance le tapis vert et argent que le Griffondor n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir prendre feu. Il ne voulait pas regarder Snape dans les yeux, mais ne voulait pas non plus regarder ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce dont était sûr Harry, c'était que Snape s'activait à côté de lui. Le bruissement des vêtements de Snape confirmait son idée. Il était de plus en plus tendu, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû le tenter, non, le provoquer. Rien, absolument rien prouvait à Harry que Snape avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait. Oh Merlin, qu'avait-il fait. Il ne savait toujours pas si son maître des potions était gay. Son ? Snape n'était pas à lui et encore heureux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Harry qui avait toujours été un très grand curieux fini tout de même par craquer et leva avec une peur mal dissimulée les yeux lorsque les bruits de vêtement ne se firent plus entendre. Peut être était-il en train de chercher une potion mortellement douloureuse ? Ou pire, une potion douloureuse, extrêmement douloureuse, mais en aucun cas mortelle. Lentement mais sûrement, Harry leva les yeux et la tête. A peine les avait-il levés qu'il sentit le regard onyx de son professeur se poser sur lui. Un frisson le parcouru, il déglutit avec peine. Il n'aimait pas être fixé de la sorte, c'était trop... Il avait pu voir deux chaussures noires aux trois quarts cachées par un pantalon noir. Harry comprit que Snape était assis en face de lui. Il avait l'horrible impression que Snape lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans tous les nerfs de son corps. Dans un élan de courage typiquement Gryffondorien, le survivant leva brutalement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Snape. Un combat visuel venait de commencer. Celui qui baisserait les yeux se verrait perdre la première manche du jeu. Harry avait bien compris cela, Snape ne comptait pas le torturer avec des potions. Le tranchant des mots était largement plus agréable, plus vicieux. Les yeux de l'élu avaient toujours la même étincelle, la même que Lily, quelle horrible torture. Snape se décrispa légèrement en pensant à Evans, elle avait toujours su l'apaiser. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas au jeune homme, et ce même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre se laissait ainsi aller. Depuis quand Snape se laissait aller devant quiconque ? La seule fois où il avait vu l'homme perdre pied c'était... Juste après la mort de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il l'avait traité de lâche. L'homme des cachots était-il seulement capable de se détendre ? De ne pas être l'homme foird et rigide que tout le monde connaissait ? Harry en doutait. Il en doutait fortement, Snape n'était... pas humain, il était Snape, le terrifiant professeur-Mangemort-et-membre-de-l'Ordre. Snape sembla se rendre compte de cet instant de défaillance au vu du regard quelque peu étonné que lui lançait Harry et il retrouva aussitôt son masque de froideur.

« Alors comme ça, le Héros est gay ? » Le ton était sarcastique, cassant.

« …. »

« Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue Potter ? Vous ne voulez pas attrister vos groupies bavantes avec leur surplus d'hormones ? »

« Frmmla... » Harry bredouillait lamentablement. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé de son homosexualité avant maintenant et il savait pertinemment que Snape n'était pas la personne rêvée pour en parler. Les sarcasmes allaient fuser.

« Répétez Potter, je ne comprends pas les grognements primitifs. Êtes-vous g- » La voix de Snape était méprisante. Le sang du survivant ne fit qu'un tour.

« FEMEZ-LA! » Harry s'était levé d'un bond du fauteuil. Il était énervé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Snape n'avait pas encore dit quelque chose de particulièrement blessant. Le maître des potions ne broncha pas, comme s'il avait attendu cette réaction.

« Assis. »

« NON ! »

« Assis. » siffla Snape.

« Je vous ai dit NO- »

« Assis. » persiffla Snape.

Harry s'assit sans broncher. Comment avait-il pu récupérer les deux baguettes ? Quand ? A la porte ? Mais il n'avait rien senti, absolument rien. L'élu était déconcerté. Il s'était fait voler les deux baguettes sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'air fin lui, le survivant, le vainqueur du combat contre Voldemort, il s'était fait chaparder sa baguette et celle de Snape sans rien voir. Harry, bien que vexé de ne pas s'être rendu compte de quelque chose ne broncha pas, mais la frustration était apparente sur ses traits -à la plus grande joie de 'ancien Mangemort-. Snape ne rigolait pas, il voulait une réponse et il semblait bien décidé à l'avoir. Le survivant devait bien se résigner, il ne pouvait pas esquiver la demande de Snape. Il avait deux arguments assez convainquant. Toute fois, une question le troublait: Pourquoi. Pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir ? Foi de Potter, il le découvrirait.

« Potter, vous êtes mon chien. Si je dis 'Assis', vous vous asseyez. Si je dis 'couché' vous vous couchez... » Une lueur étrange s'installa dans les yeux onyx de Snape. « Et si je dis 'Assouvis' mes désirs... »

« J'assouvis vos désirs. » Harry répondit au tac-o-tac , mais un question trottait désormais dans sa tête. Snape était gay ?

« Bien. Brave bête. Répondez maintenant Potter. Êtes vous gay ? »

« Oui. »

Snape resta perplexe un instant. Potter pouvait très bien se jouer de lui, avait-il compris son jeu ? Voulait-il le retourner contre lui ? Il valait mieux rester méfiant.

« Et vous ? » Les yeux de Potter était plein d'espoir.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à parler Potter. »

« Vous changez de sujet là. Dois-je en conclure que la réponse est 'Oui' ? »

« Je ne pense pas que votre cerveau soit capable de conclure quoique ce soit. »

« Être désagréable ne fait que confirmer le fait que vous êtes gay. Vous ne voulez pas l'affirmer. Vous avez peur de ne pas résister à mon charme ? »

Un sourire étrangement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort. Harry ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

« Voyez-vous Potter, plus je vous vois et plus vous me dégoûtez. Vous êtes pire que votre pè- »

« Je vous interdis de parler de mon père ainsi. » Le jeune homme s'était à nouveau levé, mais cette fois il avait réussi à garder un calme apparent. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage. Son père, James Potter s'était sacrifié pour le protéger de Voldemort...

« Un chien n'interdit rien Potter, il exécute. Rasseyez-vous. » Intima Snape.

L'interpelé s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi obéissait-il à Snape ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Certes il possédait leurs baguettes, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui lancer un sort impardonnable. Le survivant doutait même que Snape ne s'en serve tout simplement. Il était de toute manière un peu trop préoccupé par les 'aveux' de Snape. Qui aurait bien pu imaginer que le terrible professeur Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort de surcroit pouvait être gay. Personne sûrement. Imaginer Snape avoir des relations -mêmes sexuelles (surtout sexuelles)- était étrange. Pour Harry, Snape n'avait pas de relation, aucune. Et maintenant qu'il était à peu près sûr à cent pour cent que le maître des potions était homosexuel, il avait l'horrible envie de voir s'il était doué. Cette pensée frigorifia littéralement Potter. Coucher avec Snape.... C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire.

« Potter. Vos plaisanteries n'amusent que vous. J'avais imaginé que vous auriez passé l'âge de tous vos enfantillages, même si, je dois avouer que j'en doutais fortement. Je ne vous remercierai pas pour m'avoir ramené ici. Je suis même déçu. Je pensais que vous aviez assez de courage pour venir à bout de ce que vous vouliez. »

« Pardon ? »

« Me tuer Potter. »

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir votre mort. Et je ne moque pas de vous. Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous parlez. Tout ce que... Ce que j'ai dit sur ma sexualité est vrai ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et si votre esprit tordu veut profiter de cette révélation soit ! Faites donc. Faites une annonce, affichez des mots dans tout Poudlard ! »

« Potter votre imagination est peu élevée. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un élève médiocre voire même plus uniquement en potion. J'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je mène le jeu et vous êtes mon chien. Aussi, si votre mémoire est un peu plus développée que votre intelligence de goule, vous vous souviendrez sans doute du dernier ordre dont je vous ai parlé. »

« J'a..J'assouvis vos désirs...? » Potter rougit, baissa les yeux, fixant de nouveau le tapis et se martyrisa les doigts. Les tordant presque de manière peu naturelle.

« Votre cas n'est pas complètement désespéré. » Snape semblait exaspéré par la lenteur de Potter. « J'attends »

« Hein ? Comme ça ? Maintenant ? » Harry releva les yeux et les ouvrit aussi grand que ceux de Dobby.

« Oui. »

« ….... » Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment. « Dire ça te cette manière, c'est très gênant vous savez ? »

« Le Grand Potter ne trouvait pas gênant de ne pas obéir au règlement. Vous plier une fois dans votre vie à quelqu'un est trop pour votre égo ? »

« Non ! »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, c'était ce qui voulait se faire croire. Le Griffondor ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il allait se prostituer pour Snape, l'ancien professeur qui lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Pourtant, au fond de lui il devait bien admettre qu'il avait plutôt envie de tenter l'expérience. C'était un sentiment assez étrange que de vouloir coucher avec son professeur honni. Il le détestait depuis si longtemps, pendant sept longues années en fait. Maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait certaines choses, il ne le détestait plus autant. Devait-il laisser sa haine -maintenant capitonnée- dans les très-fonds de son cerveau ? Ou devait-il laisser aller sa passion, bien qu'inexistante vis à vis de l'ancien Mangemort ? Peut être qu'il devait tout simplement laisser l'homme face à lui le guider. Après tout, c'était lui le maître comme il l'avait si bien dit. Le jeune homme sourit et regarda Snape, examinant chaque millimètre carré de son corps méticuleusement. La lumière émise par le feu lui redonnait vie, sa peau paraissait moins blanche. Il était presque mystérieusement attirant, presque. Snape se laissa examiner par son ancien élève. L'ancien Mangemort était maintenant sûr que Potter allait s'exécuter, la façon dont ce dernier le regardait était assez révélatrice. Pourtant, l'idée de coucher avec Potter le révulsait, il n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'aimait pas ce que représentait physiquement Potter -hormis ses yeux verts émeraude qui lui rappelaient Lily- et il n'aimait pas Harry, il voulait juste se venger de James, des Maraudeurs. Et finalement, coucher avec un homme était un sacrifice minime pour se délivrer de ce douloureux souvenir d'adolescence. Merde, il se voilait la face comme un imbécile, le fait de coucher avec un homme n'était pas la réelle raison de ce dégoût. Putain de Potter... Snape suivit du regard le jeune Potter qui s'avançait calmement vers lui et il ne put que remarquer la mâchoire douloureusement crispée du Griffondor. Snape jubilait intérieurement, il ne pouvait espérer meilleure réaction. Potter devait être dégoûté de devoir coucher avec lui, le bâtard graisseux. _Parfait_.

Harry était maintenant assez proche de l'ancien Mangemort pour remarquer que la respiration de ce dernier n'était en rien chaotique. Harry commença à douter. Soit Snape était si bien maître de lui qu'il arrivait à garder son sang-froid et son visage impassible même en étant excité, soit il tramait une idée douteuse comme il savait si bien en imaginer pour l'humilier -ce qui en temps normal aurait effrayé le survivant-, soit et ce fut surtout cette hypothèse qui frustra le plus Harry, il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par lui, il ne le trouvait pas sexy, mais il couchait avec lui faute de mieux. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une main fine et pourtant si puissante venait de lui capturer le poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, ce fut uniquement au moment où deux lèvres atrocement douces et taquines vinrent saluer les siennes que le jeune Griffondor balaya tous les doutes de sa tête et qu'il prit place sur les genoux de son professeur, toujours enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Snape lui, avait décidé de pousser le vice à fond, quitte à coucher avec Harry -dire Potter lui aurait trop rappelé James-, autant le faire avec « passion », la vengeance n'en serait que plus doucereuse.

Harry fut tout d'abord étonné de voir avec quelle douceur et quelle maîtrise Snape l'embrassait. Le plus vieux lui mordillait et lui suçotait la lèvre inférieure d'une façon si merveilleuse pour le jeune homme qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir. Harry n'aurait jamais cru un jour dire ou même penser que le bâtard graisseux des cachots pouvait embrasser si bien et qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde échangé sa place. Si on lui avait dit il y a deux ans qu'il allait coucher avec Snape, il aurait éclaté de rire et aurait expédié la personne à Saint Mangouste pour un allé simple et sans retour. Comme quoi, ce monde était foutrement complexe et tordu. Surtout tordu. Alors que le survivant était toujours en pleine méditation sur les dons de Snape à embrasser, ce dernier s'affairait tranquillement à la tache. Bientôt, le baiser s'approfondit, une langue mutine vint quémander l'entrée du royaume humide de Harry. La muraille d'émail blanc s'ouvrit aussitôt à cette demande comme si l'envahisseur aurait toujours dû se trouver là. Les langues s'effleurèrent pour se présenter, puis rentrèrent dans un ballet effréné. Faisant haleter de plaisir les deux hommes, mais surtout un. Les gémissements du plus jeune venant s'étouffer dans la bouche du plus vieux, les langues tournoyant dans les bouches, caressant les palais et parfois même les lèvres humides et rouges de plaisir, tout comme leurs joues. Le manque d'oxygène fini par venir à bout du baiser, démasquant ainsi aux yeux des deux protagonistes, des visages rougis de plaisir et haletant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant et le visage du plus vieux plongea dans le cou du Griffondor, lui mordillant les boutons de chaire, lui embrassant et lui suçotant le cou. En réponse, il sentit le jeune se cabrer légèrement et pousser un grognement de satisfaction.

Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Snape s'était levé et avait entraîné un Harry bien accroché à la taille et au cou de son professeur dans la chambre. Une fois arrivés, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Snape dominant de toute sa stature un Griffondor dont le niveau d'activité neuronale baissait à chaque nouvelle attaque du Serpentard. A nouveau les langues se nouèrent, accompagnant des caresses plus ou moins dociles. Un T-shirt fini par voler jusqu'à la porte, suivi de près par un short, des chaussettes et une paire de chaussures. Laissant au maître des potions le plaisir d'admirer un corps légèrement bronzé et légèrement musclé. Le dernier défenseur de la pudeur de Harry ne cachait pourtant pas grand chose, on pouvait nettement voir sous le fin tissus du boxer une bosse assez conséquente. Snape décida de laisser cet endroit en attente et après l'avoir à peine effleuré des doigts, il remonta ces-derniers au niveau du torse pour aller masser et pincer les tétons de Harry. Harry qui avait grogné de frustration en sentant la très légère caresse sur son sexe emprisonné sous un tissus moulant de plus en plus gênant.

Malgré les assauts répétés de son professeur, le jeune homme arriva tout de même à lui déboutonner la chemise sans aucune précaution. Une fois la chemise enlevée, le Griffondor fut un instant délicieusement étonné de voir que son professeur avait un corps assez agréable. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sous ses robes noires, l'homme chauve-souris cachait un corps si blanc et délicatement dessiné de muscles. L'élu pouvait en effet admirer que ce corps gracile était légèrement sculpté de muscles qui se laissaient devinés sous cette peau blafarde. Il grimaça cependant intérieurement lorsqu'il remarqua les cicatrices sûrement causées par un usage un peu trop répété de doloris et, dans un mouvement inconscient, le jeune homme passa ses mains sur les cicatrices comme si ce simple geste allait apaiser l'ex-espion. Snape se crispa en sentant les mains de Potter sur son corps, sur ses cicatrices, il se souvint un instant qu'il couchait avec un homme, qu'il trompait la mémoire de Lily. L'homme se recula du jeune homme qui prit cela pour une invitation à lui ôter son pantalon. Le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, les caresses de Potter qu'il sentait à travers son pantalon lui enlevant toutes idées de fuite. Son cerveau se mettant lentement en mode stand-by.

Lorsque le maître des potions repris plus ou moins ses esprits, ce fut pour se retrouver assis sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, une agréable sensation de bien être lui parcourant le bas ventre et surtout, pour découvrir une masse de cheveux ébouriffés penchée sur son entre jambe. Un cri d'effroi aurait pu sortir de sa bouche si un gémissement de plaisir ne l'avait pas devancé et si son corps ne s'était pas cambré de plaisir. La tête en arrière, Snape poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction quand il ne sentit plus la bouche de Potter sur son sexe fièrement dressé. L'homme pencha la tête et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de très certainement stupide tant l'influence d'hormones semblait lui avoir grillé tous les neurones, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, des lèvres atrocement douces et une langue taquine venant lui capturer la bouche. Le baiser ce fut plus fougueux que les précédents, Snape put se goûter et il put également ressentir l'impatience de son amant.

Dans un mouvement rapide et quelque peu violent, le Serpentard fit basculer Potter en arrière pour se retrouver sur lui. Il remarqua avec amusement que son partenaire avait toujours son boxer et que ce dernier était actuellement maudit par le Griffondor. Snape, en bon serpentard, laissa Harry languir un petit moment en se contentant de faire des ronds autour du boxer avec ses doigts. Passant par moment ses index entre l'élastique et la peau, faisant ainsi croire au jeune homme qu'il allait lui enlever. A force de frustration, Harry tenta de se relever, en vain car une main puissante vint le repousser contre le lit. Le Griffondor défia du regard le maître des potions qui fut amusé de voir que même avec les yeux noircis par le désir, le jeune homme gardait cette étincelle d'insolence au fond de ses yeux: _Irrécupérable_. Snape céda tout de même à la demande maintenant implorante du Griffondor et enleva d'un geste brusque le boxer.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant tous les deux nus. Snape se pencha pour mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son amant et l'autre en profita pour l'enlacer et frotter son bassin au sien. Snape eut un grognement étouffé de plaisir ce qui sembla plaire au Griffondor qui accéléra légèrement ses mouvements. Snape repoussa légèrement le Griffondor et laissa glisser ses doigts le long du torse et du ventre musclé et légèrement humide de transpiration du jeune homme avant de venir titiller son sexe. Le Griffondor se cambra légèrement à ce contact, serra plus fort Snape pour le ramener à lui et lui mordilla la mâchoire. Bientôt, la main de Snape abandonna le membre gonflé de plaisir pour aller explorer une zone encore plus intime de l'anatomie du brun.

Un doigt fin s'enfonça en Harry qui se crispa légèrement, enserrant un peu plus Snape dans ses bras. Le doigt fit des petits mouvements circulaires et fut vite rejoint par un autre doigt, puis un troisième. Snape prépara ainsi le Griffondor pendant un petit moment, l'autre se frottant légèrement à lui. L'ancien Mangemort embrassa la jugulaire du brun qui ressortait nettement à cause de l'excitation qui le traversait puis, au moment où il releva la tête, il croisa le regard plus qu'explicite de Potter quant à ce qu'il attendait maintenant de lui. Alors, sans un mot et sans autres formes de procès, Snape retira ses doigts décochant ainsi, sur le moment, un grognement de frustration de Potter. Ce même grognement fut vite oublié lorsque Snape entra son membre bien plus conséquent que ses doigts. Le Griffondor poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur combinés tout en se crispant quelque peu en sentant ce corps étranger entrer en lui. Le maître des potions attendit que le jeune homme se relaxe avant de commencer des petits mouvements de bassin.

Bientôt les mouvements s'accélérèrent et se complétèrent, Snape accélérant ses mouvements de bassin et Harry l'accompagnant. Le jeune homme captura à nouveau les lèvres de son ainé quand celles-ci lâchèrent enfin son cou et son oreille droite. Snape sentit le plaisir monter de plus en plus en lui et les mouvements ne s'en firent que plus violents. De sa main droite, il caressa le sexe dressé de son élève, lui imposant le même rythme de va et vient. Il sentit le membre du jeune homme se gorger de plus en plus de plaisir, son corps se cambrant également de plus en plus et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos.

Après plusieurs mouvements de mains, Harry se délivra dans la paume de l'ancien professeur de potions et entre leurs deux corps. Le jeune homme se cambra dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir appelé « Severus » et tout son corps se crispa et trembla. Snape le rejoint juste après en entendant son amant d'une nuit gémir son prénom de cette façon et en sentant Harry se resserrer autour de lui. Le Serpentard s'écroula sur le jeune homme. Leurs respirations étaient à tous les deux chaotiques et saccadées, leurs corps recouverts de transpiration, encore rouge de plaisir et également traversés par de petits spasmes de plaisir. Le maître des potions se tourna sur le côté et se laissa retomber sur le dos, s'endormant presque aussitôt. L'homme eut juste le temps de sentir le tissu des draps le recouvrir et un corps bouger de l'autre côté du lit. Snape s'endormit à côté d'un Potter apparemment satisfait de sa nuit. Son plan n'avait pas marché...

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

Peut être la suite ce week-end.


	4. Retour aux Potions

Bonjour !

Le chapitre 4 est de sortie !!

Je me permets de répondre à la deuxième review d'Eileen19 :

Je conçois que cela peut paraître un peu gros que Severus puisse juste pour faire du mal à Harry "changer" son orientation sexuelle. Cependant, il n'avait pas pour optique première de faire l'amour, de coucher ou tout simplement de baiser Harry. Il voulait le détruire, le détruire comme James l'avait détruit lui. En fait, c'était plus une sorte de viole qui l'avait à l'esprit, une ultime humiliation -qui a entre nous mal tourné-. Il ne faut donc pas croire que Snape est changé son orientation pour Harry, il ne voulait pas lui procurer du plaisir et quoi de mieux pour humilier un homme (et même une femme) que de l'obliger à un tel acte. Pour ma part en tout cas, je pense qu'il s'agit de la pire des humiliations. Si cela te parais encore un peu gros, il y aura des explications (de toutes manières :P) dans es prochains chapitres. L'histoire -même si pas encore rédigée- est déjà terminée. Je sais où je vais et tu découvriras par la suite pourquoi Severus tenait absolument à faire cela. Je n'en dis pas plus, je veux garder le minimum de mystère de mon histoire xD.

Sur ce,

_Bonne Lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Retour aux potions**

Voilà sept jours que Snape était de retour à Poudlard. Sept jours qu'il avait couché avec Potter. Sept jours qu'il avait l'horrible impression que son plan de vengeance n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'avait voulu. Le Griffondor avait eu l'air... Non, il avait très largement apprécié de coucher avec lui. Et lui, lui il avait également apprécié et il essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par les hommes et que jamais Potter n'avait gémi son nom aussi délicieusement il y a sept jours. Snape soupira, c'était mal parti. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de tomber amoureux du gamin qu'il avait eu dans son lit, il restait et resterait Potter, un exécrable Griffondor ayant le complexe du Sauver et possédant un fan club composé d'hormones sur pattes. Il avait peur d'être homosexuel. Le Serpentard n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels, mais il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de penchant sexuel. Il aimait Lily, il ne pouvait pas apprécier de coucher avec des hommes, non, se serait trahir Lily et l'avoir fait une fois était déjà une de trop. Il ne pourrait pas recommencer. Aimer un homme serait pire que d'aimer une femme, le parfait opposé de Lily, une femme et un homme n'ont rien à voir, il ne pouvait pas... Maudit Potter et ses yeux émeraudes.

Le Serpentard, qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, lisait un torchon plus communément appelé « Gazette des Sorciers ». Il avait le déplaisir de voir en première page, un gros titre, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais lire. Sans parler de la photo qui l'accompagnait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il aura décidément plus souvent vu en première page qu'à Poudlard, voire même en retenue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il souriait, mais semblait énormément gêné. Peut être pensait-il à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lorsque le journaliste lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un article sur Snape. « Notre Sauveur a retrouvé Severus Snape. ». Le titre était mauvais, il n'était absolument pas racoleur et qui avait envie de lire un article sur lui ? Sûrement personne, mais comme Potter en était une fois de plus le 'personnage principal', le journal s'était sûrement vendu comme des petites dragées surprises. Snape ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Lockhart et sourient en se disant qu'il pourrait gratifier Potter de ce nouveau compliment à leur prochaine rencontre. Prochaine rencontre qu'il espérait ne pas voir arriver de si tôt. S'il avait été moins réaliste, il aurait juste souhaité ou espéré ne jamais le revoir où et sur quoique ce soit. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Potter, son égo sur-dimensionné et sa soif de gloire qui allait avec n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à refaire parler d'eux dans les journaux. Il en était sûr. Aussi, sachant pertinemment que Poudlard n'était pas une station balnéaire pour sorcier célèbre et ne voyageant tout simplement pas -sauf si aller faire ses courses était considéré comme un voyage et, de toute façon, il doutait fortement de croiser Potter dans une boutique pour ingrédients de potions-, toute rencontre était donc presque impossible. Le maître des potions grimaça cependant. Albus, même depuis son tableau, pouvait et devait être au courant de son retour. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir un hibou l'informant qu'il devait se rendre au bureau du vieux fou. Il allait subir un incroyable interrogatoire -comme d'habitude-, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait plus lui parler de sa petite partie de jambes en l'air avec Potter que de ces cinq dernières années. Il était de notoriété public que Dumbledore _ne_ s'occupait _jamais_ des affaires des autres.

Et effectivement, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que l'ancien Mangemort reposait le journal sur la table basse recouverte de grimoires, son feu de cheminée se mit à crépiter étrangement. La forme d'un visage se laissant légèrement deviner dans les braises rougeoyantes. Une seconde plus tôt, un feu ardent se trouvait là et il avait disparu comme par magie, comme s'il était éteint depuis plusieurs heures, agonisant et le suppliant de ses braises de le raviver avec n'importe quoi.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, ce fut le visage stricte d'une femme mûre aux yeux d'aigles qui se forma dans la cheminée. Snape n'avait pas daigné se lever pour aller lui parler en face, il était très bien dans son fauteuil et elle, si elle s'en donnait la peine, pouvait le voir en baissant la tête dans sa direction. De plus, il en avait marre de ne jamais recevoir de convocation par hibou. Certes, les seules fenêtres -si l'on pouvait appeler cela des fenêtres- donnaient directement sous le lac, mais tout de même, il avait l'impression que ses appartements étaient encore plus fréquentés que le bar de Tom. Et puis, ils n'avaient qu'à envoyer le hibou dans les couloirs, ils pouvaient aussi élever un quelconque animal, mais pourvu qu'ils arrêtaient de venir le déranger chez lui. Il en avait vraiment et... Une vois stridente le ramena sur terre.

« Severus ! »

« Bonjour Minerva » sa voix était comme à son habitude, froide et doucereuse.

« Bonjour. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même aimerions-nous entretenir avec vous ce soir après le dîner. »

« Bien, je serai là. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le visage disparut. Laissant de nouveau la place au feu. Snape le contempla un instant puis, dirigea son regard vers l'horloge. Il lui restait encore un bon moment, aussi décida-t-il de faire un inventaire des potions et des ingrédients. Un petit tour dans la réserve s'imposait donc. L'homme se leva dans un mouvement souple et royal, faisant virevolter autour de lui ses éternelles robes noires. Il avait été étonné de les retrouver exactement au même endroit qu'il y a cinq ans. Personne n'avait dû avoir le courage de ranger ses appartements, de peur de se prendre un maléfice contre les intrusions, rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ précipité. Il se souvint d'une McGonagall lui courant après en criant « Lâche ! LÂCHE ». Snape grimaça à ce souvenir. Certes, elle devait être au courant qu'il avait agi toutes ces années sous les ordres de Dumbledore, mais elle n'était sûrement pas 'heureuse' de le revoir comme elle avait voulu le laisser entendre. Tout le monde savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, même si, il devait l'avouer, c'était l'un des rares -pour ne pas dire la seule- membres du personnel qu'il pouvait supporter. Mais leur animosité pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons et pour celle du Quiddich les poussaient à s'houspiller de temps à autre. Snape crispa son visage en un léger sourire. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait bien Minerva, elle relevait le niveau des Griffondors.

L'homme se dirigea vers la réserve, lança plusieurs sorts d'une complexité à en faire pâlir Miss Granger. Personne n'aurait pu ouvrir ce petit monde merveilleux des ingrédients. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il était directeur de Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser des sorts d'une magie plus que douteuse pour fermer des zones interdites. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement suraigu fort désagréable à l'ouïe du maître des lieux. Elle avait toujours grincé et ce, pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais là, c'était peut être un peu trop. Cependant, en voyant une toile d'araignée se déchirer lorsqu'il poussa un peu plus la porte, il compris qu'absolument personne n'était entré dans la pièce et qu'il était sans doute la dernière personne à y avoir mis les pieds pour la dernière fois. L'homme en fut satisfait et examina chaque étagère poussiéreuse avec une incroyable concentration. Faisant défiler sous ses yeux des flacons de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, contenant toutes sortes de choses.

Ce fut bien des heures plus tard que l'homme soupira. Les trois quarts des ingrédients étaient périmés. Certains étant même plutôt rares voire quasiment introuvables. Il ne pourrait plus faire de véritaserum pendant un petit moment et encore moins de potions tue-loup. D'ailleurs, qu'était devenu Lupin ? Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un petit moment. Le Serpentard se contrefichait royalement du sort de l'homme, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était de savoir qui lui procurait la potion tue-loup. Cette potion n'était pas à la porté du première imbécile venu. Snape était l'un des rares maîtres des potions à pouvoir la confectionner aussi parfaitement. Être coupé entièrement du monde des sorciers pendant cinq ans l'avait empêché de savoir comment la bataille à Poudlard s'était passée, mais cela ne le gênait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu perdre une personne digne d'intérêt sur le champ de bataille. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et, cette information lui suffisait amplement. Au diable tous ces héros de guerre morts au combat et leur famille. Il n'allait pas se soucier d'eux. L'ancien Mangemort, referma la porte dans un claquement assourdissant et s'en retourna vers ses cachots. Il fallait qu'il aille d'urgence au chemin de Traverse pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions et... Mais que faisait-il ? Il n'était plus professeur depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas envie de le redevenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper des potions et de leurs ingrédients. Horace pouvait allégrement s'en charger, il ne doutait pas qu'il devait encore être professeur et même directeur de maison comme il y a cinq ans. Alors au diable les potions, de toute façon, il ne resterait pas, il était hors de question qu'il reste à Poudlard. Maintenant, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse vivre une petite vie calme sans veracrasses prébubaires pour élèves et sans rien à accomplir pour Dumbledore, même s'il s'agissait juste d'aller lui acheter des bonbons au citron. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'oublie dans une maison au beau milieu de nul part.

Lorsque le Serpentard leva instinctivement la tête vers l'horloge, il remarqua que l'heure du repas était passée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ce fut donc dans un grognement incompréhensible que le maître des potions sortit de ses cachots en faisant virevolter ses robes et claquer la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé. Il se retrouva après quelques longues minutes de marche devant les deux gargouilles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire le mot de passe et la referma aussitôt. Snape se frotta les yeux avec sa main droite. Il n'avait pas le code, Minerva ne lui avait pas donné. L'homme poussa un soupir d'exaspération et réfléchit trente secondes. Le code était généralement tout simple, il suffisait de trouver un bonbon dont raffolait Dumbledore.

« Suçacide. » Rien ne se passa. Snape se donna une claque mentale. Dumbledore n'était plus directeur depuis longtemps. Quel mot de passe avait bien pu mettre Minerva ? Snape se sourit à lui même. Il avait trouvé.

« Dumbledore. »

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et un escalier en colimaçon se montra. L'homme emprunta l'escalier tournant et se demanda pourquoi elle avait mis le même mot de passe que lui. Deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau. Il frappa et l'ouvrit sans même attendre un « entrez ». Rien n'avait changé. Le bureau était toujours encombré des babioles de Dumbledore. Seul le perchoir était vide, Fumseck avait sûrement déserté pour toujours cet endroit le jour où son ami était mort. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce soir là. Snape frémit et porta son regard sur Minerva qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta et remarqua que la femme n'avait pas changé non plus. Il donna un rapide coup d'oeil à l'immense tableau situé juste au dessus du bureau et croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Snape baissa aussitôt les yeux, mais il pouvait encore sentir le regard azur d'Albus le passer aux Rayons X. Les deux anciens collègues se toisèrent un moment par habitude puis, Minerva tendit la main vers une boîte en métal située sur le bureau.

« Un biscuit Severus ? »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi Minerva » Snape avait sifflé à travers sa mâchoire crispée.

« Bien. Albus ? » La directrice s'était retournée vers le tableau.

« Merci Minerva. Severus, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. » L'autre acquiesça avec dépit. « Bien, bien. Dans ce cas cela sera plus rapide que prévu. » Minerva se leva et salua les deux hommes avant de quitter la pièce. « Minerva a eu la gentille d'accepter de nous laisser tous les deux et- »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite Albus, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous raconter quoique ce soit de ces cinq dernières années et encore moins de la nuit d'il y a sept jours. Je suis sûr que Potter vous en déjà suffisamment dit et je ne doute pas que vos véritables questions vont porter sur la nuit que j'ai eu la bêtise de passer avec ce _Héros. _»

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent comme jamais.

« Mon cher Severus, je dois avouer que vous me prenez de court. J'avais effectivement pour idée de vous parler de ces cinq dernières années et de vous informer sur la bataille finale, mais je n'avais aucunement connaissance de cette fameuse nuit. »

Snape, s'il avait été moins mettre de lui se serait levé et aurait couru jusqu'aux cachots pour s'exploser la tête contre un mur. Il venait de livrer des informations plus que compromettante pour sa future vie en retraite. Le vieux fou n'allait plus le laisser repartir avec ça. Il allait lui faire un sermon sur le bonheur. Snape se demanda s'il restait des potions contre la migraine dans ses appartements. Le Serpentard resta impassible et attendit que l'ancien directeur reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Snape était définitivement perdu. Dumbledore allait l'obliger à rester à Poudlard par n'importe quels moyens et comme il n'arrivait jamais à dire 'non' à cet homme et que de toutes façons, l'autre avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, il devait se résigner à abandonner l'idée de pouvoir vivre tranquillement dans une maison loin de cette école.

« Horace veut retourner à la retraite, il me l'a dit au début de l'été. La place de maître des potions est donc vide et part la même occasion, la place de Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je suis sûr que les élèves -pour les plus anciens- seront ravis de vous retrouver. Certains trouvaient Horace trop tendre. » Un sourire malicieux était apparu sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Mais Snape n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Et la place de professeur contre les forces du mal ? » Snape souriait intérieurement, personne n'avait pu garder ce poste plus d'un an. Ce qui voulait dire que la place était forcément vide.

« Prise depuis quatre ans par le même professeur. » La voix de Dumbledore cachait une surexcitation et une immense fierté. Snape resta pantois à cette annonce. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment …. Et pourquoi était-il si enthousiasme ? Il était fier d'avoir gardé un professeur plus d'un an ou bien du professeur qui avait le poste ?

« Et pourrai-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? » Sa voix était doucereuse.

« Vous le saurez le 30 Août, lors du premier dîner avec le corps enseignant. » Albus souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Snape lui, venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait royalement avoir.

« Je suppose que ma place est déjà réservée ? » Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus un constat déprimant.

« Oui, je suis heureux de te raconter parmi nous Severus. Il est difficile de trouver un maître des potions aussi bon. Cette matière est étrangement délaissée par les élèves. » Comme c'est étrange... « Mais passons outre maintenant, j'aimerai te parler de la bataille, si tu es d'accord bien entendu. » Snape opina du chef. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Une grosse discussion, des informations inimaginables et une grosse migraine plus tard, Snape était au courant de tous les détails plus ou moins intéressants de l'histoire. Inutile de dire que les informations inintéressantes concernaient le mariage de Granger et Weasley et ceux des autres membres de l'ordre. Les informations intéressantes elles, ne pouvaient au final pas être qualifiées de la sorte puisqu'elles concernaient les personnes tombées au combat. Et même si Snape n'avait pas l'intention de compatir pour eux, il était surpris d'avoir appris la mort de Fred Weasley, de Remus Lupin, de Tonks et même celle de Maugrey. Certes il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le mois où les Mangemorts, lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était venus chercher Potter le dix-sept juillet, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était mort. Snape se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuire fétiche et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Dumbledore l'avait retenu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et il n'avait plus aucune potion contre la migraine. Son sommeil agité se révéla être une simple rêvasserie mettant en scène des sombrals galopant dans son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il aille également acheter les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour ses potions. Finalement, il n'aurait plus besoin de préparer la potion tue-loup pour Lupin. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, même s'il avait largement contribuer à la fabrication de ce qu'était la potion à l'heure actuelle, et qu'elle restait l'une des potions qu'il préparait le mieux, elle n'en restait pas moins pénible à préparer et Snape était content d'être débarrassé de cette corvée. Alors que l'homme se battait contre les gobelins qui avaient remplacés les sombrals et qui s'amusaient à jouer avec leur marteau dans son crâne, Snape se demanda qui pouvait bien être la personne ayant le place qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le directeur des Serpentards se souvint de l'année où il avait pu l'enseigner. Quelle magnifique année si l'on oubliait le fait qu'il avait dû tuer Dumbledore et que Potter avait vu des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Une soudaine envie de se rendre aux appartements destinés au professeur de DCFM le pris. Peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien élève qui avait une peur bleue de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'effrayer et de cette manière récupérer le poste. Snape sourit, Dumbledore ne le laissera pas faire, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Snape sentit son corps s'alourdir, le sommeil lui tendait les bras. Mais il n'eut pas ce plairsir, il eut une révélation de dernière minute alors que Morphée était venu lui dire bonjour et bonne nuit, ce qui le sortit net de ce doux appel. Si Minerva était maintenant directrice de Poudlard, qui l'a remplaçait en t'en que Directeur de la maison Griffondor ? Snape réfléchit un instant et fit rapidement le lien entre le nouveau professeur de DCFM et le Directeur de Griffondror. A moins que le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose soit le directeur. Dumbledore lui avait signalé que l'équipe avait gardé ses anciens membres avec « quelques petites nouveautés qui vous ferons sûrement plaisir » et que les les deux postes étaient pris par des hommes. Il voyait plus le professeur de métamorphose dans le rôle du Directeur de la maison Griffondor, mais cela, uniquement parce que Albus et Minerva enseignaient cette matière. Alors que Snape réfléchissait sur la question, il ne se rendit pas compte que lentement, mais sûrement, Morphée le prenait dans ses bras. Le Serpentard s'endormit.

* * *

Chapitre un petit peu plus calme que le précédent non ?

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain si tout va bien.


	5. Toute l'équipe

Bonsoir ~

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Je poste donc ce soir même si je sais que la qualité n'est pas trop au rendez-vous.

(Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de se précipiter, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir autant traîné)

Je corrigerai demain. Pardonnez moi encore.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Toute l'équipe**

Snape avançait dans les couloirs du château d'un pas rapide, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné dans la grande salle. Revoir ses anciens collègues, cela ne l'enchantait guère, il ne voulait pas entendre des félicitations ou des excuses, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Cet homme était paradoxal, il avait toujours voulu la considération, mais maintenant qu'il allait l'avoir, elle lui faisait peur. Certes, il voulait la reconnaissance, mais il tenait à garder sa réputation d'infâme maître des cahots. Le Serpentard voulait encore être craint de ses élèves et de ses collègues, qu'ils continuent de l'éviter de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Alors, en se tenant dans une position d'extrême raideur, il avançait d'un pas vif vers la grande porte qui était désormais le seul rempart entre lui et les autres membres du corps professoral. Snape poussa la grande porte, ayant au préalable pris soin d'afficher son visage le plus fermé et le regard le plus assassin qu'il avait en rayon ce qui n'était pas peu dire, il avait une quantité astronomique de regards assassins.

L'ancien Mangemort eut le plaisir de remarquer que son arrivée avait jeté un froid magistral sur la petite assemblée qui riait de bon cœur avant de voir apparaitre le maître des potions qui faisait virevolter son éternelle cape noire derrière lui, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant vers la table des professeurs. Le brouhaha avait été réduit dans un silence des plus pesant. Snape était très satisfait de cette entrée, ses collègues semblaient encore effrayés par lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit de leur côté. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et le suivaient sans jamais ciller. Le maître des cachots était conscient de cela, mais fit celui qui ne remarquait rien, il continua sa route vers sa place en adressant un rapide et léger signe de tête à Minerve qui lui rendit par un sourire pincé et un petit hochement de tête. L'homme en noir tira sa chaise et s'installa sans plus de cérémonie. Les regards encore sur lui alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas leur envoyer un sort commençaient à le déranger de plus en plus . Snape leur lança à tous une œillade des plus meurtrières et tous repartir dans leurs conversations. Cela faisait étrange de se retrouver là, il n'avait pas occupé cette place depuis maintenant six ans, mais il avait l'impression que personne ne s'était installé ici depuis. Il esquissa un petit sourire invisible. Qui aurait voulu s'installer à sa place de toute façon.

Le Serpentard examina la petite assemblée. Il y avait eu quelques petits changements de places. Minerva occupait le siège du directeur et à sa droite se tenait Filius. Le Serdaigle semblait avoir maintenant le poste de sous directeur de l'école en plus de ses fonctions de professeur des sortilèges – enchantements et de directeur de la maison Serdaigle. L'homme remarqua également que la place à sa droite était vide et que les deux places entre Hagrid et Filius l'étaient aussi. Ne devait-il pas y avoir seulement deux nouveaux professeurs ? Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose ? Snape fronça les sourcils, où était Chourave ? Dumbledore avait oublié de lui préciser ce détail, pourquoi ? Snape avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour examiner le reste de l'assemblée. Il découvrit à son grand déplaisir que Trelawney était toujours assise à sa gauche. Tout les ans il y avait eu droit. Le poste de directeur avait d'ailleurs été très bien venu car deux places l'avaient séparé de cette folle. _Magnifique, il allait entendre parler d'apocalypse._

L'homme se demandait bien pourquoi il était venu. Trelawney l'ennuyait de plus en plus avec ses prédictions apocalyptiques. Oui, oui, il allait mourir demain, elle lui avait déjà dit au moins quatre cents fois. Cette fois pourtant, Snape espérait qu'elle ait raison comme cette nuit là. Il avait vraiment envie d'en finir et l'envie était plus forte que tout depuis qu'il avait couché avec Potter. Couché ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, il n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui, il avait voulu lui faire du mal -ce qui au passage n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas marché-. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait plus croisé depuis, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire, le tuer ou le torturer ? Le torturer et après le tuer ? Le tuer et après le torturer (notez l'incohérence de la dernière idée) ? Sa vie ne pouvait décidément pas être pire. Pour se consoler, Snape s'accorda un verre de whisky pur feu. Il fit tournoyer le liquide dans le verre avant de le porter à son nez crochu pour en humer les arômes les plus volatiles. Il porta ensuite le verre à sa bouche. L'attaque en bouche lui permit de découvrir un arôme sec, les saveurs fondamentales à l'approche olfactive était merveilleuse, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent fût. Il détailla ensuite le whisky, ce dernier voyait ses saveurs évoluer, il était complexe, parfait. Le final lui permit d'apprécier la longueur du whisky et le retour de nez... splendide. Une fois le verre fini, il apprécia les arômes des extraits secs qui lui révélaient encore d'autres richesses. Snape était étonnement satisfait de ce whisky. Depuis quand un aussi bon alcool était présenté à table ? Même les jours de fête il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un aussi bon fût. Il ne se souvenait tout simplement pas qu'il y ait déjà eu du whisky à table. Étrange. Snape haussa les épaules et se resservit un verre qu'il but avec la même cérémonie. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le pur feu, il comptait bien lire entre ses lignes.

L'homme en noir, après avoir joué avec ce magnifique breuvage se décida enfin à l'avaler. Ce moment qui aurait du être parfait ne le fut en rien lorsque le maître des potions remarqua la jeune personne qui venait de faire son entrée d'un pas timide et mal assuré. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Snape aurait pu le reconnaître en mille. Le professeur de potions faillit cracher le whisky pur feu sur Trelawney qui lui déblatérait encore ses inepties qu'elle appelait prophéties. L'ancien Mangemort l'avala inextrémiste et non sans mal. S'en suivit une belle toux dont personne ne prêta attention. Snape remarqua légèrement énervé qu'il aurait pu s'étouffer et mourir sur sa chaise que personne n'aurait levé le petit doigt. Certes cela n'était pas plus mal, avant que Dumbledore ne déblatère ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, tout le monde l'aurait laissé mourir comme un malpropre -ce qu'il était dans un certain sens-.L'ancien Griffondor qui avançait toujours fixait son ancien professeur. Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, le jeune enseignant déglutit difficilement, se dépêchant de baisser les yeux et d'accélérer le pas vers sa place. Snape s'autorisa un sourire crispé de contentement. Londubat semblait avoir toujours aussi peur de lui. La journée n'allait peut être pas être si mauvaise et en plus, il pourrait terrifier le Griffondor à sa guise -où presque car il doutait que Minerva le laisse s'amuser aux dépends du jeune homme, dommage-.

L'énorme porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grand bruit peu agréable. Le nouvel arrivant ne pouvait donc pas faire preuve de discrétion ? Snape ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour regarder qui était le petit idiot qui l'avait dérangé dans ses rêveries. Une voix inconnue se fit bientôt entendre à son oreille, enfin, elle n'était pas si inconnue que ça. Le professeur de potions avait la désagréable impression, la très vague et désagréable impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais il n'aurait su dire où. La voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante et Snape ne pouvait définitivement plus faire celui qui n'entendait rien. Aussi, dans une résignation et un dépit qu'il cacha parfaitement bien, il se tourna vers l'origine de cette petite voix masculine si pénible. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années occupait la place à côté de lui, qui était vide jusqu'à lors. Décidément, non seulement la voix lui disait quelque chose, mais en plus son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Un élève ?

« Ah ! J'ai enfin votre attention Severus. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ? Oui, non ? De toute façon nous sommes collègues non ? »

« Je ne crois p- »

« Et puis on peut se tutoyer ! Nous somme collègues. Je m'appelle Endrew Glenfild. Vous vous souvenez ? J'étais à Pouffsouffle. J'étais beaucoup plus timide à l'époque je dois dire, mais vous savez, les gens changent. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Ha- »

« Pouvez-vous vous taire cinq minutes ? »

Snape massa son arrête nasale un instant. Pourquoi était-ce cet idiot qui avait eu le poste de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était évident que Londubat était le professeur de Botanique, c'était la seule matière où il était un minimum doué. Mais cet idiot, Glenfild, il n'était tout de même pas le professeur de DCFM ?? Non, c'était impossible, Minerva n'avait pas pu faire ça. Aussi loin que se souvienne Snape, le Pouffsouffle n'avait été bon qu'en.... En rien du tout. Il était même étonnant que cet énergumène ait réussi à passer ses ASPICS. Comme quoi, les miracles devaient exister.

« Au fait, j'enseigne la Métamorphose, chouette non ? J'ai toujours adoré cette matière et ce, même si cela ne se reflétait dans mes notes. J'ai eu un O aux ASPICS tout de même. Je suis content de revenir à Poudlard en tout cas, chaque année je ressentais se sentiment de vide. Toi aussi non ? Je veux dire, l'école à du te manquer pendant ses cinq dernières années je me trompe ? »

« Taisez-vous Glenfild... » La voix de Snape aurait pu être suppliante s'il n'avait pas été le l'homme qu'il était. Au lieu de ça, sa voix intimait, Snape sentit à sa plus grande satisfaction que le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose avait tressailli.

« B-Bien. » Voilà, excellente réaction Endrew !

Snape esquissa un infime sourire crispé et retourna à la dégustation de son whisky. L'autre semblait avoir retenu la leçon et il ennuyait désormais un autre professeur. Le directeur des Serpentards se demanda un instant comment l'on pouvait être encore plus ennuyant que Miss Granger. A son souvenir, elle était la seule qui était capable de débiter d'aussi longues phrases devant lui. Même si, il devait l'avouer, Granger ne sortait pas des choses inutiles. Snape avala une gorgée et tiqua sur ce qu'avait dit Glenfild. Qui était ce « Ha- ». Qui pouvait être le professeur de DCFM depuis maintenant quatre ans et qui pouvait faire s'illuminer le visage de Dumbledore..... Potter !... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pas pensé plus tôt, il était évident que Potter allait devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et avec un peu de chance, il était même le directeur de la maison Griffondor. Super, lui qui pensait que d'être installé à côté de Trelawney était déjà une catastrophe, mais devoir se taper en plus -car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot- ce moulin de Glenfild l'avait presque achevé. Sans parler de Londubat, mais lui n'était pas un réel problème car il semblait toujours avoir aussi peur de Snape. L'ancien Mangemort eut la soudaine impression qu'il était un combattant gisant sur le sol et qui se ferrait achever d'un coup d'Avada Kedavra quand il verrait Potter franchir la porte -car il était sûr que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir le poste-. Maudite vie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laisser moisir dans son bar moldu ? Avec un peu de chance un psychopathe l'aurait éviscéré sur place... Hum c'était plutôt aguichant.

« Potter s'est encore mis en danger pour le Ministère... »

« Oui, cela est fort probable, mais vous oubliez Minerva, que cela fait parti de son travail. »

« Certes Endrew, mais tout de même.- »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Snape avait juste entendu cette petite bride de conversation. Et Merlin soit loué, elle était plus qu'intéressante. Glenfild n'était peut être pas si inutile. Si Potter s'était mis en danger pour le ministère, alors il était forcément Auror. Parfait, franchement, il était soulagé. En y réfléchissant bien, Potter avait fait le voeux en cinquième année de vouloir devenir Auror. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'inquiéter de revoir Potter. L'ancien Mangemort était maintenant sûr qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Potter en chair et en os -car il restait toujours les journaux-. Pour fêter cette magnifique nouvelle, Snape s'accorda le droit de boire entièrement son verre. Il fit claquer ce dernier sur la table après avoir bu entièrement le liquide.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvra enfin pour laisser entrer le dernier professeur, Snape eut presque envie de porter un toast à cet homme ou à cette femme qui n'était en rien un ou une Potter. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, le nouveau professeur avait tout du physique de Potter. Bizarre, l'ancien Gryffondor avait un frère jumeau ? ….. Snape cracha les dernières gouttes de whisky qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas le jumeau de Potter, c'était Potter ! Oh non Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Une discussion avec son ancien Maître lui paraissait alors bien agréable, dommage que ce dernier est justement été tué par son élève honni. Maudit Potter, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un seul travail comme tout le monde ? Il était vraiment obligé d'être Auror _et_ professeur -de DCFM en plus !-. Si pour être un bon Potter il fallait lui pourrir la vie, le survivant était bien, et même très bien parti. Peut être même avait-il battu James... Non peut être pas -pas encore en tout cas-.

A nouveau, personne ne se soucia du professeur de potions. Potter était assis à gauche d'Hagrid et souriait innocemment. Ce sourire donnait à Snape des envies de meurtre. Le maître des potions décida de cogiter sur la question. Dumbledore lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était au courant de rien pour l'autre nuit. Or, Dumbledore était toujours au courant de tout dans ce maudit château. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois aussi ? De plus, il était de notoriété public que Potter s'entendait à merveille avec le vieux fou et lui parlait de tout. De tout. Or, coucher avec son professeur honni faisait également parti de ce tout. Conclusion, Dumblodore devait inévitablement être au courant de tout, surtout qu'en sept jour, l'ancien Gryffondor avait largement eu le temps de lui raconter. De ce fait, Dumbledore lui avait menti. Il ne lui avait pas non plus dit qui était le professeur de DCFM sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté. Le vieux fou avait également caché l'identité de Glenfild et Londubat dans le seul but de ne pas faire s'éveiller les soupçons. L'ancien espion aurait compris le manège et le plan tombait à l'eau. L'ancien mangemort s'énerva de plus en plus, Dumbledore s'était encore une fois bien moqué de lui. Ces Maudits Gryffondors.

Potter tourna la tête en direction du maître des cachots et remarque que ce dernier le fixait aussi. Il lui fit un sourire et inclina la tête pour le saluer. A son plus grand étonnement, Snape lui répondit. Potter sourit de plus belle et son sourire devint légèrement lubrique. Il ne pensait pas le dire un jour, mais Snape avait été.... Même le penser était déjà trop pour le jeune homme. Il rougit à cette pensée. Se souvenir de leur ébat était horrible. Pas dans le sens où Snape avait été un piètre amant, loin de là, mais il avait couché avec Snape, Le Snape, la terreur des cachots, son tortionnaire attitré, son ancien professeur honni, le pire ennemi de son père. Harry avait décidément du mal à se résoudre qu'il avait pu passer une si agréable nuit avec cet homme. Il avait tout simplement du mal à se dire qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le directeur des Serpentards. Snape était si froid qu'il avait un temps pensé que l'homme en noir n'était rien d'autre qu'un vampire. Hypothèse qui avait été très vite démentie, mais tout de même. Harry avait été agréablement surpris de sentir un corps chaud et des battements de coeur sous cette peau blafarde. Sans parler de ce visage au teint cireux qui pouvait afficher autre chose que ses habituelles expressions de froideur.

Les yeux du jeune insolent finirent par abriter une certaine malice, et son sourire se faisait de plus en plus lubrique. Snape se sentit frissonner. A quoi jouait Potter ? Il voulait le faire vomir dans son assiette ? Snape commença à comprendre, l'information fini enfin par arriver à son cerveau. Un message d'alerte: Potter avait envie de lui ??

Snape hésita un instant entre s'enfuir, lancer un Avada Kedavra à Potter et retirer des points à sa maison -ce qui était évidemment impossible-, ou bien les trois. Finalement, l'option « faisons comme si de rien n'était » le séduit et il opta pour cette dernière même si son instinct de Slytherin lui disait de fuir vitesse grand V, son orgueil -de Slytherin là encore- lui disait de rester à sa place. Snape pria Merlin pour qu'il devienne invisible le reste du repas. Il sentait les yeux de Potter le reluquer un peu trop vicieusement à son goût pour que cela soit de la haine, Trelawney annonçait la mort prochaine de Potter d'en peu de temps -Pourvu qu'elle ait raison cette fois- et Glenfild racontait sa vie et ne s'arrêtait pas de parler depuis qu'il était à table. Le repas n'avait même pas commencé. Snape douta qu'il puisse survivre jusqu'au dessert...

* * *

Voila voilà ~


	6. Une ronde qui tourne mal

Bonsoir !

Enfin le chapitre 6 ~

Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter.

Je remercie les personnes me laissant des Reviews si agréables à lire. Aux personnes à qui je ne peux répondre faute de mail, je vous remercie très chaleureusement et j'espère que vous aller aimer la suite. Les autres, j'essaye de tous vous répondre et si je vous ai oublié, je vous remercie également ~

Sur ce,

_Bonne lecture ! ;]_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Une ronde qui tourne mal.**

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans les appartements du terrifiant maître des cachots. La pile qui encombrait la table basse avait fini par s'écrouler et à se répandre sur le tapis vert et argent. Snape poussa un juron alors qu'il tenait encore le livre qu'il était entrain de poser sur la pile et qui était à l'origine de ce désastre. Lui qui était d'ordinaire un homme si méticuleux et ordonné, depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il n'avait encore jamais pris la peine de ranger les livres qu'il lisait au fil des jours. Et à force, la bibliothèque qu'arborait les murs de son petit salon avait lentement mais sûrement fini par se vider au profit de la pile sur la table. Un autre juron sortit de la bouche de l'ancien Mangemort lorsque ce dernier avait passé une main dans la poche de sa robe. Sa baguette n'y était pas, il l'avait posée sur la pile et avec la chance qu'il avait, tous les livres l'avaient recouverte. Il n'avait plus qu'à ranger la bonne cinquantaine de livre à la façon moldue. Une belle perte de temps pour le maître des potions qui avait un tas d'autre projets en tête. Notamment effectuer sa ronde de nuit. L'homme n'avait de toute manière pas le choix, il fallait qu'il range un minimum la pièce qui ne ressemblait maintenant qu'un un dépotoir de feuilles et de livres. Snape se pencha en soupirant et commença à ramasser le plus de livres qu'il pouvait. Quitte à tout ranger, autant le faire vite et bien, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, le couvre-feu allait être annoncé dans moins d'une heure. Il se devait d'être présent dans les couloirs pour pouvoir punir et ôter des points aux élèves trop téméraires. La rentrée n'était arrivé que depuis deux semaines, mais le maître des cachots avait déjà réussi à enlever des points au trois maisons. Il avait une réputation à tenir et au vu des informations que Dumbledore avait gentiment donné à des personnes trop bavardes, tout Poudlard était au courant de son statut de double agent. Aussi, Snape s'était fait encore plus exécrable et partial que d'habitude -à la plus grande joie des Serpentards-. Rapidement et sûrement, l'avalanche de livre retrouva vite sa place dans la bibliothèque. L'homme avait pu récupérer sa baguette et la tache s'était tout de suite avérée plus rapide. Il ne restait plus qu'un livre sur le sol. Snape le fit venir dans sa main d'un accio et il regarda rapidement le titre. Il s'agissait d'une édition ancienne de la potion tue-loup, livre sur lequel il avait gribouillé et rédigé tout un tas de note lorsqu'il avait entrepris d'améliorer la potion. Par pur nostalgie, l'homme ouvrit son livre et en fit rapidement tourner les pages puis, il le referma en le faisant claquer et l'envoya se ranger dans la bibliothèque. Il regarda son salon et fut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il était propre et ordonné. Il ne restait plus que les torchons de ses élèves qu'il n'avait pas encore corrigés, mais il connaissait de toute façon déjà le résultat. Des 'T' sur toutes les feuilles et des sarcasmes en remarque. Snape ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était enfin de retour à Poudlard, mais les immondices que lui rendaient ses _élèves_ l'avaient tout de suite convaincu qu'il était bien de retour au château. Il avait même réussi à être gratifier d'un Londubat numéro deux. Le directeur des Serpentards se demandait même si le jeune Pouffsouffle n'avait pas dépasser les légendaires explosions de Londubat. Il faudrait qu'il regarde ça de plus près. Il pourrait alors informer son collègue qu'il avait trouvé encore plus nul que lui. Snape crispa ses lèvres dans une expression qu'il avait voulu être un sourire. Les simples joies de la vie...

Les capes noires virevoltèrent avant de disparaître au moment où la lourde porte en bois massif se referma et s'était avec une agilité et une discrétion de chauve-souris que l'homme se lança à la recherche d'impudents petits élèves trop bien pour respecter le règlement. Qui allait l'emporter cette fois ? Il avait déjà enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor la nuit dernière pour deux septièmes années qui avaient cru bon de se reproduire dans un coin sombre des couloirs. Dommage pour eux, Snape avait fondu comme une chauve-souris géante pour leur enlever des points. Et c'était juste par soucis de représailles de la part de Minerva que Snape s'était retenu de ne pas enlever plus de points à Gryffondor. La directrice n'aurait pas aimé que Snape commence déjà à mettre les Gryffindor en négatif. Le Serpentard s'était donc contenté de leur enlever tous leurs points et de les envoyer deux semaines en retenue avec Rusard. Cella allait très certainement les rendre dociles pour un petit moment. Le directeur des Serpentards poussa un soupir de contentement, il espérait égayer sa soirée en chapardant des élèves. Cela lui changerait les idées, le repas du trente-et-un lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Potter et son regard lubrique.... Snape frissonna légèrement et dire que le Gryffondor avait lâché plusieurs sous entendus à table et que personne n'avait compris. Sous entendus qui avaient au final fait sortir de table Snape avant le dessert. Là encore, personne ne s'était soucié de lui, il était rare qu'il reste à table jusqu'à la fin des repas. Son attitude avait donc été jugée normale par tous les membres du personnel à l'exception de une personne, Potter. Cet immonde Gryffondor savait pertinemment que Snape avait quitté la table à cause de lui et pour aucune autre raison. Le potionniste avait beau dire qu'il avait une potion très compliquée qui était en ce moment même entrain de l'attendre sur le feu, Harry ne l'avait pas cru. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'était même empressé de le rejoindre en prétextant un épouventard rebelle. Son excuse était franchement peu convaincante, mais de toute façon, personne ne l'avait écouté et personne ne l'avait vu partir. Le survivant rattrape un Snape franchement écoeuré de ce qu'il avait vu. Une fois à sa hauteur, le jeune homme avait interpelé l'homme qui n'avait pas daigné répondre et qui avait au contraire allongé le pas. Harry se devait de trottiner pour pouvoir rester à sa hauteur. En désespoir de cause, Harry attrapa son ancien professeur honni par l'épaule, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose car Snape avait aussitôt répondu en l'encastrant dans le mur le plus proche ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry malgré la douleur.

« Cela ne vous rappelez rien Severus ? »

« Potter, votre impertinence n'a d'égale que votre égo. »

« Merci du compliment. »

« Je vous conseil de me laisser tranquille si vous tenez encore à pouvoir raconter vos prouesses pour le Ministère à la presse. »

« Je ne racontes pas mes- »

« Suffit Potter. A d'autres votre soit disant dégoût de popularité. »

Snape relâcha Harry non sans violence. Le Gryffondor en profita aussitôt pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Snape se retrouva à son tour cloué contre le mur. La surprise l'ayant empêché de se protéger. Potter avait osé lever la main sur lui. Il allait le regretter amèrement. L'ancien mangemort tenta de prendre sa baguette discrètement, mais c'était sans compter l'agilité de l'attrapeur. La baguette vola à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Non, vous ne me ferez pas le même coup que la dernière fois Severus. Maintenant écouté moi, j'en ai plus que marre de vous et de votre haine envers moi. Pour la dernière fois, JE NE SUIS PAS JAMES POTTER !! Alors arrêté avec votre mépris et vos sarcasmes, j'essaye de tourner la page, mais vous ne mis aidez pas. Si vous voulez continuez comme ça et bien soit ! Faites, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer. »

Tout en parlant le Gryffondor avait approché son visage de celui de Snape, la colère commençait à transformer ses traits, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes n'étaient presque plus visibles, ses paupières étaient horriblement crispées. Snape pouvait sentir le souffle chaotique du jeune homme et il pouvait voir ses veines sortir de son cou. Snape sourit intérieurement. Pitoyable, les Gryffondors ne méritaient définitivement pas leur emblème. Si Snape avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait suggéré le bélier. Ils fonçaient tout le temps tête baissées, se moquant éperdument des risques encourus. Ne se souciant même pas de savoir pourquoi ils arrivaient toujours à leur fin, pourquoi il avait toujours cette aide mystérieuse. Maudit Potter, il avait mis sa vie en danger un nombre incalculable de fois, mais lui aussi avait risqué sa vie. Lui aussi avait pris des risques, mais lui, lui n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Snape sentit tout son corps commencer à être sous l'emprise d'une étrange chaleur. Il ne l'avait presque jamais ressentie. Avant de perdre le contrôle, le directeur des Serpentards poussa un infime soupir et se saisit des bras du Griffondor avant de le retourner à nouveau contre le mur. Harry n'avait rien pu faire. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il était étonné de cette incroyable force et là encore, son bras était engourdi suite à cette prise plus que puissante. Comment pouvait-il être aussi fort alors que son corps semble si gracile ? Le survivant tenta de se dégager de la prise, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Serpentard appuyait de plus en plus, Harry fini par abandonné et leva les yeux remplis de colère pour fixer les orbes onyx de son professeur. Elles étaient vides, vides de sentiments et d'émotions. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Potter, vous êtes peut être le _Survivant_ et le _Héros_, mais je ne compte pas changer mon comportement. Et si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je ne vous compare pas à vôtre père, vous êtes pire que lui. Restez calme, ne me touchez pas, ne m'approchez pas, ne me regardez pas. Si vous faites cela, peut être pourrons nous vivre paisiblement dans ce château. »

« Ne pas vous toucher ? Vous ne disiez pas ça la dernière fois. J'ai même cru entendre mon prénom dans vos gémissements et » Snape le colla encore plus violemment contre le mur tout en avançant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Potter, vous jouer avec jeu. Je vous ord- »

« D'assouvir vos désirs ? D'accord, mais lâché m- »

Le Gryffondor s'était attendu à recevoir un coup de genou dans le ventre ou quelque chose comme cela, mais son tortionnaire avait décidé de prendre la fuite. Harry sourit, il avait touché une corde sensible ? Harry était fier de lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à avoir des informations compromettantes sur l'infâme maître des cachots. Le professeur de DCFM s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements pour élaborer une prochaine stratégie d'approche lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la Grande Salle. Snape n'était pas parti pour l'information compromettante, il était parti parce que les professeurs étaient tous dans le hall. Harry déglutit avec peine, de quoi avait-il l'air ? Snape les lèvres presque collées aux siennes. Harry se sentit rougir et avant que l'on puisse lui poser des questions, il avait lui aussi rejoint ses appartements de la façon la plus naturelle au monde -si s'enfuir en courant comme un fou était naturel-. Laissant les autres professeurs sous état de choc.

Personne, cela devait bien faire une bonne heure que Snape arpentait les couloirs en espérant attraper un ou plusieurs élèves récalcitrants, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir décidé de se promener après le couvre-feu. Le maître des cachots décida de retourner dans ses appartements pour y finir ses corrections. Il était presque minuit et aucun élève n'allait sortir à présent, il devait s'y résoudre. Aussi Snape commença à redescendre tous les escaliers. Il passa devant un tableau représentant un loup hurlant à la pleine lui et fini par arriver au deuxième étage. Il aurait bien évité ce chemin, mais il s'agissait de plus court pour se rendre aux cachots. Le Serpentard grimaça lorsqu'il passa devant les appartements de Potter. Il avait l'impression que la porte allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Le directeur des Serpentards redoubla le pas, il tourna à droite pour changer de couloir... Rien. Potter n'était pas sorti de ses appartements pour lui sauter dessus. L'ancien Mangemort poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait vraiment cru que le Gryffondor préparait un mauvais coup. Leur dernière altercation lui avait permis d'apprendre que Potter ne serait pas contre recommencer leurs ébats. L'ancien Mangemort sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Il ne manquait plus que Potter lui saute dessus au détour d'un couloir pour le violer et là il aurait une bonne excuse pour partir d'ici. Enfin.... Si cela arrivait, il n'allait certainement pas le dire à Minerva, et encore moins à Albus, il était un Slytherin avec un tant soit peu d'amour propre. Il n'allait pas aller pleurer dans les jupes de Minerva et sur la toile d'Albus. Il ne laisserait pas Potter gagner.

Potter lui était entrain d'observer sa carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour surveiller les élèves tout en restant tranquillement au chaud dans son salon à côté d'un bon feu de cheminée. Harry s'était même amusé à suivre le parcours du maître des potions. Le jeune professeur n'ayant repéré aucun élèves hors des dortoirs avait décidé qu'il pourrait espionner son ancien professeur honni qui allait sûrement le redevenir s'il continuait comme ça. L'homme ne se rendait compte de rien en plus, la carte des Maraudeurs lui était vraiment utile. Harry tourna sa tête et contempla la cape d'invisibilité qui trônait sur le fauteuil face à lui. Il se souvint de sa scolarité et notamment du jour au l'ancien espion avait faillit l'attraper si Maugrey (Croupton) ne l'avait pas protégé. Harry pouffa, pauvre Snape, pour une fois qu'il allait l'avoir. Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur la carte, l'ancien élève de Serpentard était justement entrain de passer devant ses appartements et étrangement, son pas était encore plus vif qu'à l'accoutume. Harry explosa de rire. Il avait peur qu'il lui saute dessus pour le violer ? Le cerveau du Gryffondor s'illumina d'une lumière perverse. C'était une excellente idée, il allait pouvoir se venger de Snape sans que ce dernier puisse le signaler. Harry doutait fortement que le Serpentard ose parler de quoique ce soit. Harry abandonna son rire innocent pour un sourire des plus lubriques. Severus Tobias Snape, cachez vous, Harry James Potter arrive.

Harry sauta de son fauteuil, referma la carte des maraudeurs en la posant sur le bureau avant de partir prestement vers la sortie en prenant soin de récupérer sa bonne vieille cape. Il ferma la porte le plus délicatement possible, il eut juste le temps de voir les capes noires tourner au premier couloir. Recouvert de sa chère cape, harry se lança à la poursuite de l'homme en affichant un sourire amusé, il avait du mal à se retenir de rire, Snape allait être effrayé. Sa blague était parfaite. Harry tourna à son tour et vit le professeur descendre les escaliers lentement. Snape avait retrouvé son rythme de marche habituel, il ne pensait pas que Potter était à quelques mètres derrières lui. Le jaune homme attendit que le plus vieux pose les pieds sur la dernière marche avant de lui fondre dessus avec une agilité presque féline. En même temps, il lança deux ou trois sorts informulés à sa victime histoire qu'elle ne puisse ni parler, ni avoir la force de protester. Un Stupéfix aurait été tout aussi efficace, mais Harry tenait à ce que son professeur puisse bouger et pourquoi pas, pousser un ou deux gémissements muets. Snape s'effondra sur le sol avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était allongé sur la pierre froide, sur son ventre, il pouvait sentir une masse assez conséquente, pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Il essayait de parlé mais sa voix resta enfouie dans sa gorge, il essaya ensuite de se dégager mes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Qui avait osé l'attaquer par derrière ? Le cerveau de Snape fit vite le rapprochement avec le sale Gryffondor qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de DCFM. Snape compris, la masse n'était en fait rien d'autre que Potter lui même qui était caché sous sa maudite cape d'invisibilité. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il tira sur le tissu invisible à la consistance se rapprochant étrangement de celle de l'eau. Il découvrit un Potter arborant un sourire mêlant satisfaction, amusement et perversité. Snape déglutit tout en regardant Harry d'un regard noir plein de promesses de morts douloureuses et lentes.

Harry sentit la main de Snape attraper le tissu. Le jeune homme ne l'en empêcha pas, il était sûr que Snape avait déjà deviné qui était derrière tout ça et puis il voulait que Snape le voit, cela n'en serrait que plus drôle. Harry attrapa à son tour la cape et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Le Gryffondor se pencha sur son professeur tout en fixant les yeux de ce dernier. Snape semblait vouloir le tuer rien qu'en le regardant, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il était bien trop occuper à grignoter l'oreille droite de l'ancien Mangemort. Le survivant lécha, suça et mordilla l'oreille pendant un petit moment, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du professeur. Ce dernier essayait de repousser Harry avec ses mains, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait beau pousser contre le torse du jeune homme, cela ne changeait rien, il avait autant de force qu'un bébé et il l'avait bien compris. C'était uniquement par fierté qu'il continuait d'essayer de repousser le Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas le laisser croire qu'il allait capituler. Harry lâcha finalement le lobe pour descendre lentement vers la mâchoire qu'il mordilla avant de remonter vers la bouche de son collègue. Il embrassa le coin de la bouche qui bougeait en même temps que la tête du professeur. Harry sourit, le directeur des Serpentards ressemblait à une petite Pouffsouffle sans défense. Quelque peu agacé, Harry bloqua le visage de l'homme pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la suçota et se retint de rentrer sa langue de la bouche de l'homme. Il n'avait pas envie de que l'autre lui coupe. Tout en continuant de jouer avec la bouche et la mâchoire de sa victime, Harry commença à balader sa main libre sur le torse du Serpentard. Il fit glisser sa main sous les épais tissus et put sentir la peau chaude sous ses doigts. La main explora le torse, pinçant par moment un téton. Puis, lentement, très lentement, elle descendit vers le bas ventre. Harry sentit Snape se raidir violemment et se secouer en tout sens. Harry sourit, il n'avait pas assez de force. Harry demanda à l'ancien espion de se calmer ce qui lui valu un regard assassin. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans le caleçon de son professeur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, il avait peine à croire que Potter allait. Potter lui sourit commença avec sa main de mouvement de va et vient. Snape surpris se cambra sous ses mouvements. Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas gémir. Le plaisir commençait s'emparer de son corps bien malgré lui. Harry remarqua le changement de réaction de son ancienne victime et maintenant partenaire. Il embrassa avidement le cou du Serpentard et accéléra les mouvements de va et vient. L'ancien Mangemort avait la respiration saccadée, son activité cardiaque s'emballait, sa température augmentait, ses sens devenaient fous et une horrible douleur de plaisir avait élu domicile dans ses reins. Maudit Potter et son doigté de fée. Lorsque les mouvements s'accélérèrent, Snape se cambra encore un peu plus en arrière et ouvrit sa bouche qui aurait du laisser passer un gémissement sonore si un sort de mutisme ne l'en avait pas empêché. Harry décida de cette opportunité pour accéder au monde humide et merveilleux non sans appréhension. L'excitation de Snape avait eu raison du jeune homme et il ne se contrôlait plus tout à fait. Il fut tout de même étonné de voir avec quelle avidité sa langue fut accueillie. Snape s'était empressé de la saluer et de jouer avec elle. Harry poussa un gémissement étouffé et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient. Snape l'accompagnant désormais en bougeant son bassin dans les mêmes mouvements rapides. Et enfin, Severus se libera dans la main du Gryffondor. Harry se recula pour admirer le visage crispé sous le plaisir l'envahissant si soudainement. Ses yeux onyx brillaient et brûlaient de plaisir. Harry se jura de remplir à nouveau ses yeux habituellement si vide de plaisir et d'envie. Snape reprenait sa respiration tant bien que mal et il en allait de même pour le Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de s'occuper de Snape, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que lui aussi allait être excité. Son érection lui faisait mal. Aussi, le jeune homme se releva avec quelques difficultés. Il attrapa sa cape et s'en retourna d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il arriva en faut des escaliers qu'il délivra Snape des sorts. Mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Harry tourna à l'angle et retourna dans ses appartements ayant pour principales objectifs de boire une bonne bièraubeurre et de s'occuper de son cas à lui.

Snape était toujours allongé dans le couloir, il était à la fois outré et dégouté. Outré que Potter est pu lui faire une telle chose et dégoûté d'avoir aimé. Merlin comment avait-il pu aimer ça ? l'ancien Mangemort avait en tout cas compris une chose, le sexe n'a justement pas de sexe. Alors coucher avec un homme ou avec une femme était la même chose. De toute manière, cela revenait au même, il trompait Lily pour la deuxième fois. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était épris d'Evans que de telles choses arrivaient. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir été professeur de DCFM ? Sûrement, le poste était maudit après tout et il n'avait encore pas été particulièrement touché par une quelconque malchance contrairement à tous les autres professeurs. Merlin, maudit Potter. Il avait déclenché la guerre. Mr. Potter qui voulait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait et qui devait l'avoir en plus. Enfant pourri gâté par Dumbledore et les Weasley. Par Salazar ! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il en avait plus que marre de ne jamais avoir son mot à dire. Potter lui avait fait des attouchements sans lui demander son avis. Dumbledore lui 'demandait' toujours quelque chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apposé la marque, il était venu au monde. Jamais, jamais il n'avait pu choisir sa destiné, jamais on lui demandait son avis, jamais. Snape sentit la colère et la tristesse s'emparer de son corps, la tristesse se concentrant tout particulièrement dans ses yeux maintenant légèrement rougis de frustration, de rancœur et de haine confondus. Foutu monde. Il se leva rageusement sentant avec dégoût une substance lisquide et visqueuse dans son caleçon. Potter allait payer. Snape regarda en direction des appartements de Potter avant de s'en retourner dans les siens. Potter qui était activement occupé à calmer son érection, sentit un frisson le parcourir au même instant où Snape avait regardé dans sa direction.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6.

Snape en voit de toutes les couleurs, le pauvre.


End file.
